Captured By Will
by Wild Child on the loose
Summary: He asked her to come with him, to see what it was really like. She took it and see moved to ZAFT. This is after they were on the island and the archangel didn't come looking for her. CagalliXAthrun
1. Chapter 1

She woke up stiff hearing the sound of ruffling

She woke up stiff hearing the sound of ruffling. The rock was cold underneath her. She sat up and looked around. She was in a cave with a warm fire. The sun was up and there was a movement at the entrance and a young boy walked in.

"You're awake," the boy said. His voice was soothing but pained.

"Yeah," she nodded watching him move. He was in a ZAFT uniform. Just last night he took her captured then let her go saying she is no threat but she stole his gun then threw it at him.

"A ZAFT ship is coming for me," he looked away.

"What about me, is anyone coming from EAF?" she asked nervous.

"Come with me," he said wishing, his young eye full of so much hope, "I'll look after you but if they… ZAFT stumble across you they'll kill you at least with me they can't lay a hand on you. Come with me to ZAFT," he pleaded.

"I can't," she said.

"Why, you'll be safe with me, they'll kill you, please, I'll pretend to take you captured and say you told me some information and want to keep me for more and they aren't allowed to lay a finger on you," he begged and pleaded. He was scared for her safety.

"I'm going to do it either way, you'll come with me in force or will," he said looking away.

"But…" she said.

"Let me show you what it is really like in ZAFT, nobody understands us, please," he said, "They think we are just murderers."

"I'll take you home if you ask but not until I can be certain you are safe," he said.

"Alright," she said defeated. His eyes were so full of determination and he wasn't going to give up and she was in no mood to fight. Would she regret it later or will it be for the better?

"I'm going to have to tie you up, I'll leave it loose though," he said tying her up. His cold finger grubbed against her wrist a few times. The metal rope felt as if it was frozen.

"I'm Cagalli," she said starting a conversation.

"Athrun," he answered. "Does it hurt?"

"No, its fine," she muttered. It didn't hurt but it was so cold it burnt her skin. It started heating but with her body temperature, but it took for what seem like forever.

'I can't believe I'm doing this, why does he want me to be safe, I'm the enemy,' she thought.

The beeping in the background got louder and faster.

"They are almost here, stay quiet until I tell you to talk," he whispered gently pulling her up and taking her outside. "I might be a bit rough, so sorry in advance." He pushed and shoved her when the ship came to a stop in front of the island and a speed boat came out to get them.

"Zala you idiot," someone yelled and they both looked up to see a silver haired male standing at the edge of the stopped boat, "What is that?" he snarled at her. He got off the boat and walked towards her, "Natural?" he spat.

"She wouldn't identify herself and had no identification on her; she is not to be harmed. She is under my charge," he said. He got on the boat and they sped over to the ship and he roughly dragged her inside.

"Athrun," a young innocent boy ran up to him, "Are you alright? How is she?"

"I'm fine Nicol and she is my prisoner, please escort her to my room," he handed her over to Nicol. Nicol was warm and wearing a red uniform at such a young age, he would have to be fourteen, fifteen max.

"Prisoners are to be put in cells," silver head said angrily.

"I thought I was commander of this team not you Yzak," he teased leaving, "Don't harm her, if you do, you'll be punished."

"So you are giving a natural prisoner over your team," he snarled back, "What a great leader we have been privilege with. Oh great Athrun Zala, lead us to battles on your mighty stead," He said mockingly enthusiastic. His voice darkened, "Keep dreaming Zala, what the hell is wrong with you, Le Crusset will kill you."

"No, I'm putting her over an animal and I'm still the leader so you have no authority over me. So please reframe from your childish games," he said smirking.

"Come on miss, I'll show you to Athrun's room," Nicol said taking Cagalli away who was looking at Athrun confused.

"What are you doing Zala?" Yzak asked quietly. "She is a natural, I thought you hate natural."

"She knows about this machines more then she should, I want to know why," Athrun whispered back once Cagalli was gone. He walked away, "Tell Dearka to bring her breakfast."

Athrun went another away to his room so it would take a longer time, enough for Dearka to have delivered breakfast and Nicol to finish sweet talking her in his oh so innocent way.

"Athrun, I want to speak to you in my office," Le Crusset said popping out of nowhere.

"Yes sir," he followed him to his office.

"I want you to train your prisoner to fight combat in a GUNDAM," he said.

"What, you want to teach a natural to fight," he said shocked.

"No I want to train a solider of ZAFT, I've seen her fight in a mobile suit, imagine her in a GUNDAM," he said. "Bring her a uniform and show her around the ship. She is in your charge."

Athrun was gob smacked. What was he planing? As long as Cagalli is safe he is fine. He knew he would have to protect her from him comrades and their nasty comments and glares.

"You are dismissed,"

Athrun left the office and got her the uniforms.

"I thought you died but I guess both of you survived," Le Crusset muttered.

"Cagalli," Athrun walked into the room and Cagalli was sitting on the bed with her arms tied behind her back with food in front of her. "Dearka you're an idiot," Athrun yelled down the hall.

"What did I do?" was yelled back.

"Athrun, what's going to happen to me," she asked looking up nervous and scared. Why was he holding a skirt? Why did he bring her here? She wants to go home, back to ORB. What will they do to her? Will she be executed or will she survive? Will she ever go home? So many questions and the more she thought of the answers, more questions would come.

"I have to train you in combat, you are join ZAFT but they won't send you out for a long time, enough for me to help you escape, I won't make you fight," he said untying her. "Eat,"

She started eating, "Are you serious, they want to train a natural to fight."

"No they want to train a solider of ZAFT," he said using Le Crusset's words. They both stayed silent for a while. Athrun wanted to understand the twisted mind of his superior but it was impossible, his mind was too twisted and disorientated no sane human could understand him.

"So they are serious," she asked not looking up breaking the awkward silence. He was silent for a little longer waiting for the right words to form.

"Yeah, I won't make you fight," he said. "I won't let them, this was stupid. Why did I ever plan this?

"It's okay, I'll be what I'm told right, a solider follows the commands of his/her superiors till death," she said, "And I'm a solider of ZAFT once I put that uniform on."

"Yeah," he said dully. He examined the uniform in his arms.

"Well, I'll follow the superiors if they say what I believe to be right," she said holding out her hand to the uniform. "But if they say any rubbish, they'll be screwed and I won't help them. If they send us on a mission with meaning like to protect something or someone I'll fight but if they want me to fight to kill…" she paused for a moment, "I'll destroy the ship." He handed her the uniform not sure what to make of her words. She disappeared into the bathroom for a while, "I'm talking a shower. I'm covered in sand."

She came out in the red ZAFT jacket, black short skirt, long white socks covering her knees and white boots. The top of her jacket was unzipped a little letting air flow into her body. She set off a sassy vibe without being a slut.

"Why and I an Elite Red?" she asked. She was well informed with the ZAFT elite teams. She know what each colour signified, she know red was high, she knew it was some of the best and not just anyone could become red.

"I don't know, that is what I was given," he said with a shrug. He looked her up her up and down, then up and down again. She didn't notice is staring, she was too busy trying to pull down the skirt.

"Do I have to wear the skirt," she complained. Looking his in the eye, she was really pissed.

"It's the uniform," he smirked. "The superiors say women are to wear skirt and you are a woman." He started to blush slightly. He air became thick and awkward. They looked at anything other then each other.

"What do I have to do," she asked. Man they were both so happy for the silent to be lifted.

"We are to see Commander Le Crusset," he said.

"Let's go," she said nervously walking to the door. She inhaled deeply and let it out in one big sigh,

"Fix your uniform," he said. She did up the zip and rolling her eyes at his mocking commanding voice. Since when did people tell her what to do but she was new around her, she didn't want an even worse reputation, she is already a natural.

Everyone stared at them as they walked through the halls. They whispered to each other and stopped what they were doing.

"Get back to work," Athrun Barked and they all scurried off, "They are really curious animals," he said shaking his head. Animals, what is he implying?

They stopped at Le Crusset's room and knocked three times. The electronic doors were cold and the metal went cling with each tap.

"Enter," was called. She followed Athrun once the doors opened. "Athrun, what is her name again?" a blonde haired man smiled… no smirked at them.

"Cagalli," he said blankly.

"Welcome to ZAFT Cagalli, enjoying your stay so far? Don't worry I'll get you a room on your own as soon as I can get a copy of the sleeping arrangements but for now you can share with Athrun, I trust you two enough to know you won't do anything thoughtless," he said and they both blushed deeply. "You can have the same shifts as Athrun since he is in charge of you," in charge of her? What is she a child or something? "You will be in the Zala team once you are at a high enough standard to fight with them." He spoke without a pause. "I'm sure Athrun will fill you in on how the ship runs."

"Yes sir," Athrun said after the pause.

"Your training starts in five minutes, and no fighting inside the ship," he joked without changing his tone. He said it like a mother would say after giving her sons water guns. "Do some stimulation if you have time."

"Yes sir," he said.

"You've been awfully quiet," he said looking at Cagalli.

"Yes sir," she raised her eyebrows. What was she suppose to say? He didn't really give her a chance to say anything and if she wanted to –which she did- she hasn't had a chance yet.

"What do you want to know?"

"Why do you want me to join ZAFT, I'm just a civilian caught up in the war?" she said. Hoping her innocent civilian act would work. But she was merely someone caught up in the war when wanting to find out information about her father which she was left in the blue about. She was young and it was instinct to research.

"You are much more of a civilian caught up in the war, and both of us know that," he said. Her eyes widened, oh no does he know who she is, will he blow her cover? Will he use it to his advantage? Will he use her to find information out about ORB and its military? "I know more about you then you think. Any thing else?"

She was quite for a long time before gathering the courage to speak again. "_If_ you know what I think you know, then why did you make me an Elite Red, they are only the finest soldiers in all of ZAFT, I'm just a natural," she said.

"You are more than a natural," he said, he didn't give her time to react before sending them on their way. "You are dismissed."

They left the office and stood outside for a minute. Silence over came them once again. Neither spoke, lost in their own thoughts. Who is she really? He speared a glance at her. Will he hate me if he knows who I am? I'm a high rated enemy? I'm not just a solider of another army. I have a high status and a lot of power. She couldn't look at him.

"Come on, we have training to do," Athrun said deep in thought.

They walked in silence people glaring and staring at them. What was their problem?

'Who is this new Elite Red, who come we have never seen her before?'

'Who is she to Athrun, why is she following him around like that?'

'She looks like a natural, so ungraceful. What is she doing her?'

"Have you ever been inside a GUNDAM before?" Athrun asked. She looked up and realised they were already in the hanger. It was giant, bigger then the archangels. It was so bright in there but there were no lights.

"Yeah, but never fought in one," she answered looking away. She'd seen the blueprints for them and also had Spoke to Kira while he was working in it so she had seen inside it. The room had so many mobile suits compared to the archangel and the amount of GUNDAMS is unnatural for any ship but it is a ZAFT warship. ZAFT broke all the rules and didn't care for the effect on anyone but themself. Revenge is the only thing on their minds, getting back at Naturals for what they did.

"Alright, do you know how to work it?" he asked.

"A little," she muttered. She knew a lot more then a little but didn't was to brag. She knew the exact function and what each button and control did, but when it came to tests and fights, she would loose contestation.

"You can do some stimulation first I guess then," he said pretty clueless. "Have you ever done one before?"

"Yeah," she'd done tones in the military but mainly for mobile suits but could it be that different? One the archangel she did them in her free time but she always did her best when she was alone and under no pressure.

"It isn't that different to a GUNDAM just, faster and more effective," he said. They walked over to the stimulation room.

"And more expensive," she muttered almost whispered. She had seen the prices, they were millions per machine.

They were both being really quiet and seemed really distant to the real world. She sat in the stimulation box. She concentrated and he started it. She shot down all the 'enemies' with ease but she felt like everyone around her was talking about her. She fired and swung her sword, launched daggers at all other machines except the ones with ZAFT written on. She didn't hit one ZAFT machine but got every single other machine.

'TOP SCORE' popped up on the screen when she was finally done (Got sot down). She came second and the only other names on the chart were Athrun Zala and one Yzak Joule at tenth. Athrun stared at her and she just yawned. Back at the archangel she was always trying so hard to get a high score she would loose concentration with her ego but here she didn't mind if she did good or not and was completely concentrated. She yawned again.

"Wow," was echoed through the room from the mechanics and random ships crew there.

She yawned again and started closing her eyes, "Did I do well?" she asked. She wanted to sleep so much but not here. She has only been here half an hour and was already tiered probably from an exhausting experience last night.

"Yeah, you did well," Athrun said. Amazed at the natural girls skills and perfection. She moved smoothly and fast, it seemed impossible for an ordinary natural to do that. But was she an ordinary natural?

"Are you joking, she did amazing, she could whoop your ass Zala," someone shouted from the crowd forming around her.

"She'll give you a run for you money if your not careful," another shouted and people agreed.

"Doesn't her style remind you of the Strikes?" someone whispered.

'Kira,' she thought pained. Her heart hurt and it drained even more energy from her. She bit her bottom lip and opened her eyes finally. The light seemed brighter now and was burning her eyes with the brightness.

She kept yawning, "Why don't you bring her to her room Athrun, she probably won't remember where it is yet," Le Crusset said appearing out of nowhere like usual.

What is with that guy? It is unnatural to appear out of know where and he kept doing it. Someone should really teach him a lesson but not now.

"Yes sir," Athrun said leading her to his room. She followed him and flopped on the other bed, the one once belonging to Athrun's comrade, Rusty Mackenzie. Athrun didn't want him to be replaced, they wee best friends and he was very much a trouble maker but this is not about Athrun's lose of a friend.

Athrun looked over at Cagalli, she was already sleeping, or at least that is what it seemed.

"Didn't your mama ever tell you not to lie on bed with your shoes on," he teased and she held up her middle finger to him and it just flopped back down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

Hey all,

I was planning on not being one of those people that write long messages but hey, why not. I think i got a lot of reviews!! it is for me at least. thanks to everyone that did review, add me to story alert, favourte author and favourite story. Thanx a mill.

Wild Child on the loose #

#

Her training was going brilliantly and she got assigned the peacemaker

Her training was going brilliantly and she got assigned the peacemaker. Its speed was beyond anything ever made by earth or PLANTs. People stopped looking at her as if she was an alien and started treating her as one of them. Whenever they spoke of their hatred of naturals they would always mention she was different and she was a part of ZAFT now. It pained her to think, they are making fun of her father, friends and peers.

It has almost been three weeks of training and she was slowly wiping Athrun off the board for top scores but she can't beat the top score.

They left for space a few weeks ago and Cagalli loves bouncing off the walls without having to worry about hitting the ground. They shake their heads at her but understand she is still a child caught up in the war.

She has stopped worrying about Kira and the archangel and is concentrating on wiping out Athrun's scores completely. That was her goal get ride of every last score.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cagalli had been with ZAFT just over two months and they have had a few battles and were now in space and Cagalli did love the no gravity.

"Come on guys," she said pushing off the wall and onto the roof.

"Calm down," Yzak hissed.

"I don't want to, you guys get to live in space, I hardly ever go into space and when I do I never have free time," she said bouncing everywhere. "That is it, when I'm older, I'm moving to space and I'll work from home?"

"You do that?" they nodded.

She bounced around all the time and only a few times ran into people.

The archangel hadn't followed them from there knowledge.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cagalli was sitting in the cafeteria alone. The room was occupied but she was being antisocial today.

"Why are _you_ being so quiet today?" Athrun said sitting in front of her, stealing a chip from her plate. She would normally swat him away but she left it.

"There is nothing to do, train in the morning before breakfast, have breakfast, fight against whoever feels the need to duel me, have lunch, help on others mobile armour, have dinner, talk to some random people. It is such a boring pattern," she complained.

"Well it's not like there is an amusement park anywhere around here but why don't you create something. You can draw or colour, I could get someone to make you a test if you are that desperate," he teased.

"Nobody is that desperate to do uncalled for school work," she said. "I want to make something that won't destroy anything."

"What to you need and I'll see what I can arrange," he said. He's been doing anything to keep her happy and not want to leave ZAFT like he promised he would let her if she wanted. She hadn't brought up the matter as of yet. She seems to like talking to everyone and she was learning so much from his co-ordinator friends and the workers. They loved her energy it brought the whole ship more enjoyable but when she was down it was noticed by all.

"I want paper," she said. After a while, her face lit up with an idea.

"How much?" he questioned.

"Ten thousand," she smiled. "I'll be in our room." She slid out of her seat and ran away.

"Ten thousand?" he said after she left.

"Well, you know where to find the paper," Le Creuset said popping out of nowhere at all. Everyone was use to it but it still got on their nerves.

"Hey Dearka can you help me," Athrun called Dearka over and Yzak was bored and just followed.

They went to the stationary room. There were in blocks of 500. They all took ten sets each and carried it with ease to Athrun and Cagalli's room. The door was already open.

"You took your time," she said sitting on the floor. They put it down in front of her.

"You didn't give us a light job," Yzak flopped on Cagalli's bed one leg flicked over the other.

"You'll help me right," she asked using the most childish eyes ever and pouting face. It was adorable and it worked.

"You are such a baby," Yzak said sliding onto the floor, "What are we doing?"

She smiled, "Flowers,"

"Out of Paper?" Dearka asked staring at the stacks of paper piled on the floor.

"Yeah, origami," she grinned up at them. "Just like this," she folded here and there, pulled here and pushed there until it formed a rose.

"Wow, where did you learn that?" Nicol said joining them.

"I learnt it one time in ORB," she smiled sadly, "They symbolise loss and pain, it is to release the pain and to let the pain free. I want to make one flower for every hundred or so people to die in the hands of war. Solider, civilian, or leader, they all lost there lives and I want to make up for it."

"Yeah, let's do it guys," Nicol said enthusiastically. Yzak _pretended_ to not care and think it was a weird idea but help anywhere, but he _actually_ thought it was one of the best ideas the blonde teen had ever had. Dearka wanted to redeem himself for who he killed, but pretended to just want to help and Athrun thought it was brilliant. He hated killing people but a solider must follow the commanders.

Everyone not sleeping or working started helping, they were soon in need of more paper. After one day of making them they went to see the captain. Athrun, Cagalli, Nicol, Dearka, and Yzak all stood on the bridge.

"We want to have an hour free time and leave the ship," Athrun said smoothly and formally.

"Why?" he raised his eye brows.

"We want to give a tribute to the lives lost," Cagalli said smiling. She sat on Dearka's shoulders, she had her arms crossed and resting on his head, "It is the least we can do as soldiers who have committed the crime."

"That sounds like a brilliant idea, in one hour, everyone will have one minute of silence to remember the lost live," Le Creuset said once again appearing out of no where.

"Really?" Cagalli's eyes widened in joy.

"Why not?" his voice remained unchanged and it was disturbing on so many levels.

"Yay," Cagalli yelled clapping her hands together.

Athrun smiled at her childishness.

"Athrun, did you hear, Miss Clyne will be arriving in half an hour, she wishes to speak with you and wouldn't it be wonderful if she could be here for you peace making session thing-o," Le Creuset smirked.

Athrun's eye widened and mouth dropped slightly. "Lacus?"

"Who's Lacus?" Cagalli asked.

"Don't worry about it, let's go," Dearka said walking away with her still on his shoulders. Yzak and Nicol followed.

"Is Lacus bad?" Cagalli asked watching all there reactions. They were all shocked and disappointed.

"No, she is the complete opposite; she is perfect and doesn't brag about it, but…" Nicol said but stopped, "Athrun should tell you that."

"Why, why can't you tell me?" Cagalli asked.

"It doesn't involve us," Dearka said. "Come on. Let's go collect all the flowers."

"That's never stopped you before," she muttered.

"Don't get down, you can talk to Athrun tonight… maybe," Nicol tried being optimistic.

Dearka lifted her over his head and placed her on the ground. Athrun and Cagalli's room was filled with flowers and the door wouldn't close. They brought them carefully down to the hanger. Just as they arrived a pink GUNDAM arrived.

"Huh? Pink?" Cagalli said. Running up and jumping on Dearka's shoulders.

"She is here," they said. The cockpit to the pink GUNDAM opened and out came a pink ball.

"Haro, haro, how do you do?" it said. Floating around the room.

"Haro," a pink haired girl came floating out. "Dearka, Yzak, Nicol hi," she called flipping and flying around in the no gravity room. "Wow," she sad until a hand pulled her to the ground. "Thank you very much," she smiled.

"Thank you very much, thank you very much," the ball repeated. "Hello Athrun, how do you do?"

"Huh? What am I missing?" Cagalli yelled but was ignored by everyone but Dearka who stated walking away.

"Athrun," the girl screeched.

"Lacus, long time no see," he said awkwardly. He glanced over at Cagalli who was trying to look around but Dearka held her on his back.

"Why can't I see," Cagalli whined, "Dearka?"

"It's better if you don't," he said.

"I want to know," she finally struggled her way out and jumped off. She ran back into the room to see Athrun kiss her. "Athrun," she whispered her eyes widened and she turned to run but ran into Dearka. He hugged her brotherly style.

"I told you it was better for you if you didn't," he whispered. He picked her up and carried her to his and Yzak's room.

"You could have just told me so I didn't make a complete fool of myself," she said wiping away her tears.

"It wasn't our story to tell," Yzak said softly for one of the first times in his life.

"We may as well tell her the story now," Nicol said.

"It wasn't his choice, it's an arranged marriage, he doesn't want to but it is for the better of the nation/PLANTS, he was _told_ and agreed. He was eight at the time, almost ten years now. When he is eighteen, they will be married. It was arranged by Athrun's father and mother and Lacus's father," Yzak said.

"Oh," Cagalli said.

"We'll that wasn't much of a reaction," Athrun said leaning on the door.

"It's not like I cared you are to be married or anything," she crossed her arms and looked the other way. Dearka, Yzak and Nicol smiled. _Yeah, I'm in the same boat there._

"Well, I came to introduce my fiancé, Lacus Clyne," Athrun said and on cue she walked in.

"Nice to meet you Miss Clyne, but I have to go," Cagalli glared daggers at her and walking past them. She went to the changing room and got into her space suit. The rest soon followed and Cagalli gave Athrun the cold shoulder.

They took the flowers out onto the top of the ship, Cagalli, Athrun, Dearka, Yzak and Nicol all held an arm full of flowers and the rest were in a net held by two GUNDAMS to be released after theirs were released.

From the left: Nicol, Dearka, Cagalli, Athrun, Yzak,

Cagalli stood three steps in front of everyone. She had her eyes shut and spread her arms letting the flowers float into space. After a moment everyone followed and there were flowers released everywhere. Lacus stood on the bridge and watched as colour filled the view.

A minute passed to quickly for Cagalli. She stood out there for longer staring as they slowly disappeared into the distance, the memory of them all would never be forgotten but not everyone would be remembered as an individual.

When she thought everyone was gone she leaned on one of the walls. She crossed her arms and she shut her eyes as tears followed around the helmet.

She felt warm arms pull her towards a warm chest. She couldn't feel the temperature of the person but they seemed to warm her any way. He rested his head on top of hers and he shut his eyes.

"It's alright," he whispered. Even through the helmet she could still make out his gentle voice.

"Athrun," she whispered crying harder and going to the floor. He went down with her. She crouched with one knee on the floor and the other to his chest. She gripped the front of his shirt crying into his shirt. He crouched in front of her. He had one hand on the top and the other the bottom of her back. He leaned his cheek on her head. He cried silently too.

Their helmets filled with tears of loose, pain and sorrow. They lost so much, gain so little and felt so terrible.

"Why is there war, all it does is kill innocent and not so innocent people, there are good people that don't deserve to die," she said biting her bottom lip. "He didn't deserve to die. I didn't deserve to loose him. They didn't want to loose there father but they did all because of one person."

"Shh," he hushed.

"Why does war even exist," she cried, "what are we achieving, what _aren't_ we loosing? Is it an ego boosting to them or something? Why did they blow up Junis 7? Why did they fight back? Why did they make nuclear weapons? Why did they create GUNDAMS? Why did co-ordinators leave there motherland and go to space? Why isn't there any peace? Why does one answer lead to so many more questions?"

"I don't know," he watched as she tore her mind apart trying to find an answer to her questions. She was suffering again.

"I want to know, I want to understand, we _need_ to understand. We are fighting in this thing and it better be for a good reason, I don't want a death for no reason. I'll fight to protect not attack."

"I know, sometimes our hearts see what our eyes can't," he said. "Our hearts knows what's right but then we remember all the pain and suffering of our kind and fight for no more of it."

"But we are loosing more, not gaining," she cried. They sat outside thinking and thinking. Cagalli fell asleep in his arms. How she managed to fall asleep outside the ship is beyond him, but what could he say it was Cagalli.

He carried her inside. He mouthed, 'I'll explain later,' when he walked past Lacus.

He took her to the changing room and changed her into her skirt but left the jacket and boots. She was left in her under shirt.

He laid her on her bed and went back out to find out why his fiancé is here.

"Lacus," he was trying not to be angry at her.

"Athrun, we need to talk," she said sadly, "Let's go to your room, I haven't been appointed one yet, maybe I'm sharing with you."

"My room is presently occupied," he said.

"Oh well, where shall we go then?"

"How about the meeting room?" he asked leading the way.

"It really has been a long time since we last saw one and other face to face,"

"Yes, it has been a while," he agreed nodding.

He wanted to yell 'what are you doing here?' but she was Lacus Clyne.


	3. Chapter 3

I was so happy so many people liked my last chapter i had to update again!!

Thanks for all the reviews!! i have no idea why people are always complaining about not getting many reviews?!

Thanks a mill

--

Athrun and Lacus headed for meeting room and he held the door open for her

Athrun and Lacus headed for meeting room and he held the door open for her.

"Thank you very much," she said.

"Why are you here?" he asked once he sat down. He was trying to suppress his anger but it was not working.

"I have a delivery for that new pilot," she grinned, "a gift and a message. I wasn't informed it was a she, how old is she? She looks younger then Nicol when she was sitting on Dearka's shoulders, a kind gentle man pointed her out to me when I asked who it was."

"She is my age," he said, "Maybe a year younger. She just sits on Dearka because he makes her look younger she thinks."

"I understand, you understand" Haro said.

"Is that all?" Athrun asked.

"Is she a natural, I heard her skills are better then any most co-ordinators but she looks like a natural," she said trying not to be rude but it may have come out that way.

"She is a natural but she is equal with us," he snapped.

"Sorry," she apologized.

"She wasn't very good on the archangel, I saw her fight, she lost control but here, she is extraordinary, we call her the ultimate natural," she chuckled before continuing, "that is what the commander called her once and it just stuck,"

"I see," she nodded.

"What is the delivery?" he asked.

"I can't tell you, the pilot must be the first to see," she said.

"Why," he asked.

"Because it is a secret," she winked. "Can you take me to her room?"

"She is sleeping and gets in really bad moods when we wake her, she almost shot Dearka because he woke her," Athrun said,

"I see, well when she wakes, I wish to see her," she said not moving from her seat.

"Anything else?"

"One more thing, but it's personal," she said softly.

"Yes," he said.

"Do you love the pilot?"

"Her name is Cagalli, not the pilot," he snapped, "And not the way you think. I don't love her."

"Are you sure?" she asked

"I can't, I have to marry you, not that there is anything wrong with you, it's just is this the way things are meant to be us being forced to marry?"

"That is the main reason I'm here, I want to call it off," he didn't say anything, "I'll let you think about it," she got up and walked to the door, "And don't let her walk away, chase her." she then disappeared.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cagalli was walking around like a zombie after waking up not being able to sleep. She heard yelling and went to find out what is was

"Her name is Cagalli, not the pilot," Athrun said, "Not the way you think. I don't love her."

That was all she needed, she started running to an unknown destination. Who cares, she wanted to get away from him. Anywhere but where there was pain, anything but pain. She has staid on this ship so she wouldn't have to feel pain.

"Why do I keep falling for people," she mumbled to herself.

She went to the bridge and sat there thinking.

"Yes?" the captain said raising an eyebrow.

"Why is my life so screwed up, I can't do anything right?" she said.

"You can fight," he said, "That is one of your best talents, apart from sweet talking people."

"They aren't talents, being able to kill is not a talent, it is a curse and how is sweet talking going to get me out of this," she said walking around the board.

"Fighting is vital at the moment, with this war, if you can't fight, you are useless," he said, "If you can fight better then your enemies, then you can survive."

"No, no, no," she yelled, "You don't get it." She stomped off. At least the heartbreak was gone. Now she was just pissed.

She went to shotting and got her gun. She started shooting but she missed by so much. She threw the gun at the target and plonked on the floor crossing her arms.

"Throwing another loaded gun are we," Athrun's voice rang through her ears.

"Go away," she hissed tiredly. Getting pissed required so much effort.

"I have something to give you," Lacus's sweet voice, one of he last voices she wanted to hear right now.

"What is it?" she looked at her curiously, 'an invitation to your wedding?'

"Come with me to the hanger," she said leaving the room.

"I don't want to," she complained.

"Okay, then we'll just give it to someone else, no big deal, maybe they'll have more use of it," Athrun said using reverse psychology.

"Wait," she called, "Maybe I'll see what it is before giving it up."

Athrun smirked as they walked to the hanger. At first glance they saw nothing new.

"What," she said impatiently, "Why did we stop?"

"Wait a moment," she said. "Bring it in please," she asked into a phone.

A few seconds later a big whoosh was heard and they shielded there eyes from the wind. Cagalli was the first to open her eyes.

"Wow," she yelled and everyone else looked. There was a huge GUNDAM standing there in waiting position. It was double the size of a normal GUNDAM. It was Gold and a little silver and black outlining. There were several visible guns, swords and daggers and even more hidden.

Everyone was astonished. They stared at it for ages.

"Oh-ho-ho," Dearka said coming into the room, "whose is that?"

"It's Miss Cagalli's," Lacus said.

"For me really?" Cagalli asked smiling walking closer to it.

"It's called, 'Goddess of Victory,'" she said. "Her speed is beyond anything ever made on PLANTS or Earth. She can have any weapon, no restrictions. It was designed for you and your needs. It can separate by will in battle and you can control the disconnected parts from the cockpit. You could even sit in the cockpit on the ship and control it from here. This is the best machine ever designed by man kind." She ran her through it, "Will you use this for good? To protect the PLANTS and allies."

"Yes," she nodded enthusiastically. "It's safe in my hands."

"One more thing… it's nuclear powered," she said and Cagalli's eyes widened.

"Nuclear?" she mutered under her breath and Lacus nodded.

"It doesn't have to use nuclear, but it is capable of it."

"So do you except our gift?"

"Yes, I do," she said not so enthusiastically.

"Good," she nodded.

"How long will you be staying for," Athrun asked.

"Until I get my answer," she said, "Want to go for a test run?"

"Yeah," she said running to the changing room and getting into her red flight uniform and held her helmet under her arm. She floated over to the cockpit and got in. She asked for permission to leave and they granted it.

She flew around, firing, swinging her sword, ejecting her legs, arms, she went fast and turned.

"That is amazing," she said once she got back.

"That's good, well I must be off now, I've done everything I must and you take care, both of you. Sorry I can't stay longer, I have a concert coming up soon," she said getting in her GUNDAM and leaving.

"What did she want to know," she snarled.

"If I wanted to break the engagement?" he said walking away. He could feel her curiosity bounce off the walls.

"And," she said jumping over his head.

"I agreed, so now I'm a bachelor," he smirked.

"Feel any different?" she asked overly excited.

"Yeah," he said walking away from her.

"Awe, you are so boring," she said jumping on his shoulders and letting him carry her even if there was no gravity. "You could be a little more enthusiastic,"

"And you could be a little less," he teased.

"Well one of us has to be and it's not you so why not me," she said bouncing up and down on his shoulders.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cagalli had just taken off and everyone had to brace so they wouldn't fly away.

"Is there someone else," Athrun asked looking straight into her blue eyes.

"Yes," she didn't seem to flinch.

Athrun thought about all the possible candidits, "Do I know them?"

"You use to know them very well," she smiled softly, "But time had torn you apart."

"Is it… Kira," he whispered the last word and was amazed she could pick it up.

She nodded, "Yes Athrun, it is Kira."

He smiled, "You suit each other, glad you're happy."

"I am,"

"I agree," he grinned. _Kira, huh?_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Athrun," Cagalli said sitting on the bed across from Athrun's.

"What?" he asked tiredly.

"Can I go home for a while," she asked shyly.

"I'm sorry Cagalli, that isn't possible, this is a ZAFT ship and they won't allow you in and there is no other way to get you there quickly."

"I miss my father," she muttered lying down.

"I know, I know," he said floating over to her bed and sitting beside her.

"Do you think he knows I'm gone I mean I ran off without his permission then have been thrown from one army to another. He doesn't know if I'm dead and Kisaka has probably told him I'm dead and will now hate all you co-ordinators."

"Come on, go to sleep," he said brushing his fingers through her hair as she dozed off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Come on Cagalli, let's fight! Me and you outside now," Yzak said still not excepting not only losing but losing to a natural and it gets worse losing to a natural _girl_.

"Bring it on Joule," her voice was determined but on the inside she just wanted to sleep. Sleep of the pain in her chest. It felt worse then when you eat to quickly and you get heat burn. This pain wasn't going away.

They got suited up and ready to duel. Cagalli was too tiered to attach so she choose defence this time. It took a long time for them to finally call it quits and even.

"What is wrong with you today? Why didn't you flatten him like you normally do?" one asked.

"I couldn't," she admitted.

"Awe, you wanted to make him feel better but not inflate his ego to much," another said.

"You are so nice Cagalli," another said.

"What happened out there, I don't care if your mind is somewhere else, if that was a real fight you could have died," Athrun yelled.

"Sorry," she muttered.

"Sorry won't bring your life back. You always have to be on your ball. THIS IS A WAR FOR HEVANS SAKE!!" he yelled.

"It won't happen again," she swore,

"I don't care if you are home sick, we are too but you don't see us mopping around," he fumed. He was worried about her and needed to slap some sense into her. He didn't want to loose her.

"Are you home sick Cagalli?" someone asked, "How about you have today off, I'll cover for you."

"No, I'm fine, I just got to get my head in the game," she muttered going to the bathroom and splashing her face.

'Come on, Cagalli it will be alright, you are a part of ZAFT now, he is on the other side,' she thought. 'Oh father I miss you so much, sorry I had to leave you alone today of all days. I want this war to end and ZAFT knows how to so I'm going to help them in every way possible. Even if it means dieing? Even if it means dieing.'

She walked out of the room and back to her post. Athrun didn't talk to her until lunch.

"It's lunch time," he said.

"I'm not hungry," she muttered.

"You have to eat something," he said. He sighed, "Sorry I went off at you before, you have to know something's without them being whispered softly to you."

"I know it's just that, it's my mother's death anniversary. That is why I want to go home. Father has never been alone at all today."

"I am sorry," he said quietly. He pulled her to his chest and hugged her tightly.

"I want to go home," she cried into his chest, "I don't want anything else right now, I just want to go home, back to ORB, back to my father. Is he even still alive? I want to go home and see him one last time before I complete my destiny or he completes his own."

"Stop saying stupid stuff, I won't let you die, neither of us are going to die, he's not going to die," he said ruffling her hair.

"Yeah," she nodded into his chest. "Do you think we are going to be fighting soon?"

"No, we're in space," he said, "and from what we heard the archangel is still on earth and we are almost in PLANTS territory.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope i didn't let you down XOXOX


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone,

I'm back!! i bet you all missed me!! anyway umm... if you have a complaint then tell me and i'll do something about it!!

A siren echoed through the hallways and a red light flashed

A siren echoed through the hallways and a red light flashed. Cagalli popped her head out of the cockpit.

"What's happening," She called at the people below her.

"Level one battle stations," one called.

"Cagalli," Athrun came floating up to her,

"What's happening?" she asked scared.

"You have to fight," he said, "Come on, we have to change," he pulled her to the ground and they left for the changing room. "Cagalli calm down, it will be alright," he hugged her, the changing room was empty. "Stay close to me, I'll protect you, I promise," he said with full sincerity in his voice.

"I can handle my self, _you_ have a habit of getting in trouble," she smirked. He leaned down and placed his lips on hers. Her heart melted like butter on a hot day. She leaned in closer and they heard the door open and separated.

"Thanks," he muttered disconnecting.

"Hurry up," Dearka said smirking, "Now is not the time be mucking around."

They ran out of the room and jumped into there machines.

"Athrun Zala, launching," Athrun yelled before taking off into space.

"You're all clear to go, feel free to launch at anytime," the person said. "Good luck Cagalli."

"I'm fighting for the right team right?" she asked before taking off, "Cagalli, Goddess of Victory, we're taking off,"

"Yzak and Dearka you take right, Nicol you take left and Cagalli and I will take forward," Athrun said.

"Athrun and Cagalli sitting in a tree doing something they shouldn't be begins with s and ends with x oh my gosh it must be…" Dearka taunted until Athrun held his gun to him.

"Shut up or I'll consider shotting you too," Athrun said.

"Come on guys, let's not fight between ourselves, there are so many others to fight," Nicol said.

"Athrun, this is the archangel," Cagalli voice quivered.

"I know," he said quietly.

"I can't fight them," she stressed.

"You are a member of ZAFT now you will fight ZAFTS enemies," Yzak said harshly but trying to sound comforting. How could you say something to make her feel better, this was the army she abandoned.

"When you have an enemy you shot them down," Athrun mumbled.

"It doesn't have to be like this," Cagalli yelled firing at them warning them to stay away.

Before anyone could answer a red light flashed back at them.

"Stop the chattering and fight," they were yelled at by the captain, "You are all a part of ZAFT and will fight ZAFTS enemies there are no two ways about it."

They all started fighting. 'Get your head in the battle,' Cagalli told herself, 'Either shot your enemies down or get shot down yourself.'

"Concentrate Cagalli," Athrun yelled shielding her from an attack. "You have the best weapon on the battle field now use it!"

"You have another machine," Kira yelled, "I can't believe you ZAFT, are you trying to kill as many people as you can? Is this all a game to you? That machine is huge. It could kill cities at a time. How cold hearted is that pilot?"

"This is a war," Athrun yelled, "We can't help it."

"He is just going to be another victim of murdering and eventually being murdered," Kira yelled. "I can't let him survive. Before he kills and innocent."

"Stay away from he… him," Athrun yelled.

"I can't let him kill another innocent," Kira shot at Cagalli's machine and before she could react Athrun was in front of her shielding her,

"Aren't you killing an innocent," Athrun yelled. "He has done nothing wrong as of yet."

"He isn't an innocent, he is a sitting target," he said like he wanted to send Cagalli to her death bed.

"Why are you so angry, I thought you hated having to fight and now you want to kill a person you don't know," he said.

"You guys killed my friend, a really close friend," Kira said firing at ZAFT wildly.

"Stop just sitting there, move or get out," Athrun shouted at Cagalli not using her name on purpose.

She fired at Kira's gun with perfect aim and Kira couldn't move in time and it blow up. Cagalli charged at him using her dagger she disabled his other arm and chopped off his legs. She threw blow after blow, after blow. He was able to shield his cockpit and she purposely missed it.

"Who is this monster Athrun?" Kira asked trying to fight her off.

"Get out of here, we don't want to fight you," Athrun ordered.

"He seems pretty happy to pull me to pieces," Kira said then retreat flares were fired from the archangel.

Kira retreated back to his ship and Cagalli breathed really hard and completely stopped moving except her chest. It rose and fell too fast and hard to be natural.

"Come on, Cagalli, we can go back now," Athrun said. She didn't move, her grip on the controls loosened and feel to her lap.

Athrun grabbed her GUNDAMS arms and pulled her back to the ship. He got out but Cagalli wouldn't move. People were crowded around trying to get her out. He forced the cockpit open. She was shaking.

"Come on Cagalli," he held his hand out to her, "You're safe now,"

She looked up at him with tears in his eyes. "Athrun," tears started to spill from her eyes.

He unbuckled her knowing she wouldn't move anytime soon, "It's alright, nobody got hurt, and the Archangel is fine too."

"I almost killed him," Cagalli yelled using her legs to push off and cried into his chest. He rapped one arm around her waist and the other one her head. They ran into the wall and he pushed off it. He took her to their room. She fell asleep with her head on his lap and him leaning on the wall beside her bed. He brushed his fingers through her hair.

He fell asleep sitting up and woke up with cramps in his back and shoulders. He groaned and rubbed his head. He didn't remember falling asleep only waking up. He looked around the room and felt the weight on his lap shift.

He looked down at Cagalli move over and over again, form side to side, left to right, right to left. She wouldn't stop, she was distressed, he could tell by her pained face, her eyes squeezed so tightly together, her hands trembling while grasping the sheets beneath her, the way she bit her lip, the tears seeping through her shut eye, the uncomfortable groans escaping her lips.

He didn't know what to do, she was in pain. He wasn't sure if it was mental or physical, she was angry at herself when she almost killed Kira, she was over worked and when she over works she gets sick.

He tried to wake her. She wouldn't awaken, only try to get away from him and would get hysterical. She started coughing without breathing only gasping. She sat up and groaned loudly coughing and coughing.

She couldn't breath. She covered her mouth with her hand. She stopped after a while, she looked at her hand and it was covered in blood. She tasted blood in her mouth and she started coughing again. Even more blood covered her hands.

Athrun saw this and ran out of the room, "Somebody call a doctor," he yelled at pass biers,

"What's wrong?" they asked.

"It's Cagalli, she's coughing blood," he said and two people ran off. He went back into the room. She was going red and it was like she was vomiting blood now, it was huge amounts. The doctor was there seconds later. He pushed Athrun away and pushed Cagalli to lie down, but she fought back to sit up.

"You have to lie down, I need to see the problem," he said and she lay back. He looked down her throat. She was chocking on the blood now.

"Cagalli," Dearka, Yzak and Nicol ran in panicked.

"What's wrong with her," Yzak yelled.

"She is under a lot of stress and she tore a hole in her throat and blood is coming out and she is making in worse by coughing," he said, "I need to talk to Cagalli privately, go get the nurses ready,"

They all left except Athrun, he leaned on the door with his arms crossed.

"You need to go," he said but Athrun didn't leave, "Now!"

"I can't, I have to stay with her," he disagreed. The doctor looked at Cagalli and she nodded a little.

"Okay, tell me truthfully, how long have you been coughing blood, hold up your fingers to show each day," he asked. She signalled that she needed more fingers. "Go weeks and then show me days." She held up four weeks and five days. "Why didn't you tell anyone, write it down?"

'I can handle it, I don't want to seem weak,' she wrote.

"You aren't weak," he said.

She started another fit of coughing but there was no blood this time.

"The more you cough, the worse it will get," he tried to push her down again but she stayed up. "Mr Zala, we need to bring her to the hospital wing."

"I carry her," he said coldly. He picked her up and they rushed to the wing.

"Lay her on this bed," the nurse said. They put a tube down her throat, then an oxygen mask over that. They attached a blood bag to here arm to replace the blood, and some pain killers.

"Will Cagalli be okay?" Nicol asked.

"She's been coughing blood for about five weeks now and hasn't even told us," Athrun said pissed.

Cagalli tried to keep her eyes open but they kept shutting until she fell asleep.

She sleep was painful and restless. She lay perfectly still but her head was burning up. Athrun stayed with her the whole time, pacing, sitting, anything but leave the room. For three days she slept. She would open her eyes but just shut them again a few seconds later.

She pushed the oxygen mask off her mouth and above her head. Her breaths were more gasps then breaths but it was better then that.

"Cagalli," Athrun asked.

"Yeah," she said weakly keeping her eyes shut but smiling slightly.

"Good, you're finally awake," he said hugging her. "You had us so worried." She hugged him back with one hand.

"You look terrible," she said opening her eyes.

"I could say the same for you," he teased back.

"How long have I been out," she asked trying to sit and he helped her.

"Three days," he said sadly.

"Have you slept at all?" she asked.

"Yeah," he muttered.

"But not much," Dearka said coming in.

"I see, well I'm awake now and I order you to go sleep, I'm fine now," she smiled weakly. She was really pail and she was quit cold.

"You heard her, now," Dearka said teasingly.

He got up and sheepishly walked out of the room. An hour later she was allowed to leave the hospital wing. She sat on Dearka's back leaning her head on his shoulders.

"Let's have some dinner, that stuff they were giving you looked terrible," he said.

"So they were feeding me?" she asked, "I was curious about that."

"They woke you up long enough to stuff some puree stuff down your throat then would send you back to sleep or you went," he said.

"Oh," she yawned,

"After this, we're going to play cards," he said.

"Poker?" she asked.

"Yeah, but no strip poker," he said. Last time he ended up in almost nothing, they speared him his underwear, not wanting to have to see even though it would have been fun to shame him.

"Well I don't exactly like having to strip in front of men," Cagalli also started with bad luck losing a few items but in the end her and Athrun teamed up and they had won.

"Whatever," he put her down and went to grab her, a tray, "Open wide."

"Shut up," she said lifting her head from the table and putting some food in but cringed as it went down.

"Does it hurt?" he asked worried.

"No, I feel great," she rolled her eyes.

"Here," he cut it up into tiny pieces and let her feed her self though.

She fell asleep right after dinner forgetting about the game Dearka wanted to play.

He took her to her room and Athrun was on the other bed sleeping like a baby. Black rings under his eyes from lack of sleep and stress. He was now carefree and sleeping silently. He placed Cagalli on her bed, covered her up and left.

You don't have to review if you don't want to but i love everyone that does,

xoxo WCOL


	5. Chapter 5

Wai, poor little Ellie has been sick all week with a headache! Poor me!! Everyone feel sorry for me i also just got back to school on tuesday!! Poor me!!

The siren rung through the crowded halls, Cagalli and Athrun sprung up at the same time

The siren rung through the crowded halls, Cagalli and Athrun sprung up at the same time.

"Level one battle stations, everyone please report to level one battle stations," the girl called.

"What the hell," Cagalli said getting dressed. Athrun was also getting dressed with his back to her.

"I don't know, take it easy," Athrun warned kissing her cheek. She blushed. "I was so worried about you, don't do that to me again, okay," he said making her redder. He took her hand and they left for the hanger.

"Cagalli, Athrun," Le Creuset said floating over to them. They were in their battle uniforms.

"Yes sir," they saluted. He saluted back.

"We must speak once the battle is over," he said leaving.

They looked at each other then rushed to their machines.

"Cagalli, what are you doing here," Yzak growled glaring at Athrun that he let her even consider going.

"I have to fight, I'm all better now, I can take him this time," she said winking at them. "I want to fight my enemies with you guys,"

"That's the spirit," Dearka said smiling.

Athrun and Cagalli went towards their machines but before Cagalli got in Athrun pushed her against the wall.

"I don't want you to fight this battle, you are making me even more worried then before," he said his hands either side of her face.

"What you want to do, what you got to do, is the same for everyone, including me," she said leaning forward and peeking his lips. They both blushed and he left not baing able to fight against her anymore.

"Once she was in Dearka's face popped up on the screen, "I saw that," he was smirking.

"What you going to do about it?" she asked before shutting off the connection.

He appeared again, "Nothing, just tease you until you die… or something more exciting happens!"

"I have a feeling _your_ death is drawing near," she smirked cutting the signal. "Cagalli, Goddess of victory, you better watch your self this time Kira."

'Kira, Kira, Kira,' Cagalli thought scanning the area.

"Goddess, you protect the ship," Athrun ordered.

"What the hell, I want to fight the Strike," she yelled.

"You aren't fit for battle let alone fighting him," he said. Cagalli turned around and even with the movements of her GUNDAM. He could tell she was pissed.

"What, isn't he fighting today," Kira yelled.

"No, so stay the hell away from him," he yelled.

"Stop calling me a flipping' guy," Cagalli yelled turning and going towards Kira, "That is the millionth time, you've called me a guy!"

"Get out of here, goddess," Athrun said leaving her name out.

"Cagalli," Kira said shocked.

"Damn right I am, what is it with you and calling me a guy," she yelled. She fired at him.

"What are you doing fighting for them, you are betraying us," He said.

"Aren't you betraying _us_ you are a co-ordinator, you should be on _our_ team," the blonde yelled firing, at him. He took a swing at her and she dodged it easily, "You got to try better then that."

"Kira, stop fighting her, she's sick," Athrun yelled.

"I don't care, she is a traitor, why didn't you wait for me, I found your empty machine and thought you died but you just quit us," he yelled.

"What about you, aren't you a traitor too?" Cagalli said. She got a good blow on his left arm completely cutting it off. Something snapped inside of her, clearing her mind.

"Cagalli, they have brain washed you. You don't want to fight to kill. Cagalli you want to protect, you hated the ideals of the Co-ordinators," he hissed.

"Stop calling them the co-ordinators, you are a co-ordinator _too_. They are ZAFT and I disagree with the ideals shown by the media, now that I am here, there are so many people fighting to protect there home land and family. Aren't you doing the same?"

"But your not, you aren't protecting where you came from."

"Where did I come from Kira, please inform me,"

"You are from… from… you never told us! We don't know anything other then your name is Cagalli, you kept so many secrets."

"Exactly, for all you know I could be from PLANT's,"

"But you're not,"

"I'm from ORB," she yelled.

"Kira, Cagalli stop this, both of you," Athrun yelled.

"She betrayed us and is piloting this monster, she has become a murderer."

"Please, let her go she is sick, she was coughing blood," Athrun said.

Cagalli fired right beside the egis, "Shut up Athrun,"

"Cagalli, you don't belong on the battle field," Kira said.

"I belong where I need to be, they need me, so many people here have lost family and friends," she said, "in one day, so many lives lost, hatred grew. They have lost so much and gained so little."

"You think you are fighting for the right team?"

"You are the ones coming after us, we're going back to PLANT's yet keep getting forced into battle,"

"I was avenging your _supposable_ death," he said.

"Revenge is a dark cage that blinds all we see," she quoted.

"Cagalli _you_ are blind," he said.

"No Kira, you are," she fired at him, in three shots he had no head, legs or arms. She had her gun aimed at his cockpit.

"Finish him off," Dearka cheered.

"Get ride of him forever," Yzak egged on.

"Say one more wrong thing and you won't ever be able to speak again," she threatened.

"Cagalli, I'm worried about you," Kira said leaving, "I thought you _were_ fighting for the right team, past tense."

"Close but not quit," Cagalli fired at his retreating form until Athrun tried to pull her back to the ship, but her machine was, stronger, better. She over powered him.

Yzak chased after him, "I'll sinish him off!"

"Am I fighting for the right team," she said to her self flying away from the battlefield. She was faster then any other machine and no one was able to catch her and she was soon out of sight.

"AM I FIGHTING FOR THE RIGHT TEAM?!" She yelled landing on a creator.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME, OF COURSE I AM."

"WHY DOES IS FEEL SO WRONG THEN?"

"Because you are still a child, your mind is still young and immature," a male said. He had bluey-grey hair and exhausted green eyes which no longer hold the sparkle. His face was old and wrinkly.

"Excuse me," Cagalli said not noticing the male before and feeling embarrassed about her rave.

"Don't worry about it," he smiled laughing.

"I'm Cagalli," she introduced her self.

"You know you share the same name as the princess of ORB and the new natural solider in ZAFT," he asked raising an eyebrow.

"I am the new natural polite in ZAFT and how would someone such as your self come across information like that," she questioned.

"Patrick Zala," he said saluting. She gasped and saluted back. He was in a space suit with no special markings on it, "Don't let it bother you."

"Patrick Zala as in Athrun's father cross Chairman Zala," she asked.

"Yes, that is me, why would you say Athrun's father first though?" he asked, "Chairman Zala is more important."

"Sorry sir, but you are wrong there, family comes before responsibly, even if you are a farmer or the Chairman of Plant's, family loyalty comes first," she corrected. He looked thoughtful for a while.

"So what about your name, you share it with Cagalli Yula Athha," he said,

"I don't know, never heard of me sharing a name with her before," _yeah because that is my name_.

"Well you've been living under a rock, she has run away and nobody can find her, it has been all over the media," he said, "Even in PLANT's"

"Well I go from ship to ship, there's no media around there," she said. "So where are you heading Mr Zala," she asked not so formally.

"I'm heading to your ship to meet with, you, Athrun and Le Crusset," he said.

"Why are you here then, this is just a rock in outer space?"

"I had time to waist and I can't face Athrun yet," he mumbled.

"Why?"

"I and Athrun aren't on good terms, I try so hard but whenever I see him I see his mother, she looks just like him, both very feminine," he joked and they both laughed, "she was sweet and innocent. Childish and beautiful, wonderful creatures they _both_ are and were."

"That sounds like Athrun," she said, "Why is it so hard? Athrun is very forgiving. He won't hold a grudge against you."

"No, it is more complicated then that," he sighed.

"How so? Nothing is more troubled then you make it, say sorry hug him, shake hands whatever you men do,"

"I'll try,"

"Come on, I'll escort you," she winked. "What did you come in?"

"My machine," he said sighing. "I'll bring it round."

"You know what sir, you make it sound like a car, 'I'll bring it round,' no offence or anything sir, it's just funny,"

"I do see where you are coming from," he smiled. He changed to a baby voice, "did you know, not too long ago, I was young and drove a fast car without a care."

"Don't speak down to me _sir_," she hissed getting into her machine.

He followed her to the ship and they both landed in the hanger. Everyone stared at the new GUNDAM, or the symbol on the left shoulder, a tiger with lightening, Patrick Zala's trade mark. They lined up on the floor. Cagalli was the first on out and floated over to his machine.

Haha you have to wait till next week until you get to see Athrun and his fathers reaction!!


	6. Chapter 6

OMG guys sorry about last week like i was totally sick and the internet is like mean to me and this chapter i say fuck a few times and stuff so like you know but yeah there is a new charector and i really like her later one and on sunday i'll have the next chapter up so.

"Cagalli, where, the hell, were you, you were meant to meet Le Crusset," Athrun yelled as he got closer he hugged her and whispered in his ear, "I was worried about you, I'm really sorry for yelling at you

"Cagalli, where, the hell, were you, you were meant to meet Le Creuset," Athrun yelled as he got closer he hugged her and whispered in his ear, "I was worried about you, I'm really sorry for yelling at you."

"It's okay," she grinned widely. "I have a present for you," she was turning him towards the machine that arrived at the same time as hers.

"Chairman," his eyes widened as they rest upon the figure that was getting out of the cockpit.

"Athrun, let's go _chat_ in private," he asked nervously while removing his helmet.

"Yes sir," he said following him into a conference room. Cagalli followed too and leaned on the back wall.

"Athrun," he started entwining his fingers and staring at him.

Athrun waited a while before egging him on realising he wasn't going to respond, "Yes sir,"

"No formalities here," he waved his hand as if to dismiss it.

Athrun tried to conceal his shock for the change… even if they never last long, "Yes father, it's been a while hasn't it?"

"I want to speak to you personally," he paused for a dramatic effect, "As a father to his son."

"O-kay," he slowly glancing at Cagalli who was looking at the ground and smiling then back at his father.

"I want to say…" he cut himself off looking at Cagalli for the right words.

She mouthed 'I'm sorry,'

"I want to say sorry for all the years of neglect and…" he stopped again searching for the right words,

'I love you,' she lipped

"And I've missed not having you around," he said he loved him in his own way.

'I love you,' she lipped aggressively not catching the missing message.

"And I want you to come home with me,"

"WHAT?" Athrun and Cagalli both yelled at the same time, "He/I can't leave us/them or the ship. It's not fair."

"Life isn't fair," he said as if it was his word on no word.

"I've noticed," Athrun muttered glaring at him.

"Will you come back with me?" he asked softly now

"I don't know father," he glanced at Cagalli then at his father then at his thumbs.

"Please think about it," he said getting up and leaving.

Cagalli ran after him, "Hey what's with that?"

"With what?" he asked innocently.

"Why do you want to take him away from us, you've never been there for him and now you want to step into his life again like you've never caused any damage,"

"You were the one telling me to do it,"

"I said to tell him how you feel not to take him away from us," she said, "Don't just force yourself into his life, work your way in."

"I don't want to hear anymore out of you," he said giving her the cold shoulder.

She got in front of him. She grabbed his collar and slammed him against the wall, "I said don't talk down to me, _sir_, you can't take him away from us," she yelled. Everyone around them looked at her holding the chairman against the wall.

"I'm his father I can do what I want," he yelled glaring at her.

She pulled him off before slamming him against it again, "You can't just jump back in like you missed a skip at the rope, you missed years of practice and the rope is now being used for someone else."

People stared but didn't move.

"You can't tell me what to do, I'm the chairman. You are a natural we took captive and trained you to be a pilot. You betray your country," he said coldly.

"I betray my Country?" she yelled. "You abandoned your son,"

"You are a traitor," he said.

'SMACK,' echoed through the empty halls.

He stared at her. His cheek swelling up. "I can have you _killed_ for that," he growled walking away.

"You wouldn't, you know I'm right. You know you are a _terrible _father and Chairman," she called. He stopped before pushing everyone aside in a hurry.

She turned around breathing in and out fast. Her eyes caught Athrun's; he was standing along side of, Dearka, Yzak and Nicol. Le Creuset was there too watching in amusement.

She walked past them pushing them away.

"Cagalli," Dearka called running after her. Nobody else moved, they watched her disappear. "Way to go girl, that guy gives me the creeps and you just _whacked_ him," he said as if it was a good thing.

"He now has the power to kill me," she looked flushed not like in front of the audience.

"Did it feel good?" he asked smugly.

"Hell yeah, that bastard has deserved that for a long time and I thought he was trying to turn good," she said without thinking.

"Then it was all worth the empty threat, they wouldn't harm you, you're too good to waist. You might get into huge trouble but that's it," he said messing up her hair. "Maybe suspension, but that is it."

"Okay," she nodded and looked up at him smiling.

"That good, neh?" he said.

"Hell yes, I would do that again if I get the chance," she took a deep breath and let it out slowly trying to calm down the adredilin passing through her body at a hundred mile an hour.

"Cagalli, please report to briefing room 2, Cagalli of the Zala team," the microphone called.

Cagalli looked at Dearka before going on her way. She walked slowly and paused at the door.

"Enter," Patrick Zala called without her even knocking. The doors slid open to reveal, Chairman Zala, the captain of the ship, Ru Le Creuset and another young girl with blond curls and rosy red cheeks. Who the hell is she?

Zala glared at her as she walked in and saluted them. They saluted back and she was told to sit at the chair on the other side of the table.

"What you did was out of line," Patrick said putting his elbows on the table and resting his head on his hands.

"But called for," she defended herself. He glared at her and the others remained unfazed except the girl who was resisting the urge to laugh. "So what will it be?"

"You are suspended from the hanger until further notice, and you are restrained to your room. Meals will be taken to you for that week," the captain said.

"What!! That is unfair," she yelled slamming her hands on the table.

"You assaulted the Chairman, we could kill you if we wanted," the captain warned and Patrick seemed to consider the idea.

"Yeah but the Chairman is a dickhead," she said and they raised their eyebrows at her.

"Two weeks," Captain said raising the bar.

"You can't be serious," she said and scream and left the room, "You can all go get fucked."

"A month," the captain yelled before the doors slid shut.

"Uncle, that is just cruel," the girl said trying to suppress her laughter.

"She won't last, but she needs to be taught a lesson," Patrick said.

"What about my training," Cagalli yelled coming back into the room.

"Cancelled," The captain said.

"I hate you all, I'm going to fucking blow up this ship in a minute," she yelled leaving again.

Cagalli stormed into her room. She had a strong urge to slam a door, "Stupid mechanical doors," she cursed kicking the bed. She jumped on the bed and shut her eyes. "Stuff this," she said getting up and leaving the room but there were two men at her doors blocking her way. "What the hell, get out of here," she yelled.

"Our orders are to keep you in here, no visitors and you will be taken to a cell to night," he said.

"I have to spend a month in a cell with no visitors," she yelled. "You have to be kidding me,"

"No ma'am," they said.

"Well I'm higher then you, I order you to step down," she said smugly.

"But our orders came from the chairman," they said.

"Does it look like I care who _he_ is?" she said trying to calm her self.

"Ma'am, you must go back into your room," he warned pulling out a gun.

"Get out of my way," she said punching one in the gut and she kicked the other in the jaw before making a run for it. "Shit, shit, shit," she cursed running though the crowds, pushing people away.

"Cagalli," Yzak said as she ran past.

"Can't talk now, on the run," she winked not even stopping. She eventually got caught and had to be drugged to calm down. When she woke up she was in her room again.

"Alright there?" a young innocent voice asked after realising Cagalli's awake. Cagalli held her head and grunted flopping back on the bed.

"I've had better days," she mumbled covering her mouth as she had the same sick taste in her mouth. She tried to rush to the bathroom but was restrained by ropes on her leg. She couldn't reach the bathroom. "I got to get to the bathroom," she said through her lips.

"Sorry no can do," she said looking grossed out.

Cagalli pulled at the rope and tried to get out while still covering her mouth. "Come on," she said and the doors opened to reveal Athrun and Patrick.

Cagalli was on the ground pulling at the ropes while covering her mouth. Athrun knew what was happening. He quickly untied her and she raced to the bathroom. Patrick glared at him, but they heard vomiting noises.

"Athrun is there any chance she is pregnant," the girl teased as Athrun headed in after her.

"Not funny," he growled. He stood over the sink spitting out mouthful after mouthful of blood. He put a hand on her shoulder. When she was done she leaned into him.

"Athrun, I don't feel so good," she said.

"I know, honey, I know," he said sympathetically.

"I want to go home, please let me go home, I want my father," she pleaded desperately, "I don't like this place any more. I want to go home!"

"I know you do," he said leaning his cheek on the top of her head. "Don't we all?"

"Why does ORB have to be so far away,'' she asked feeling the fluid come up again and leaned over the sink.

"Don't stress your self," he whispered. "Once you're done, I'll take you to a doctor again."

When they left the bathroom Patrick was getting scowled by the girl. "We're going to get a doctor," Athrun said with no room for argument supporting most her weight.

"Are you alright Miss Cagalli?" the girl asked.

Cagalli just lifted her head enough to look at her then lowered it again. They went to the medical wing. She sat on the bed trying to calm her self.

The doctor came out with the girl, again just appearing. Athrun sat beside Cagalli a hand on her back and her head on his shoulder.

"You are on strict bed instructions, no getting out of bed until I give the okay and for a while, you'll have to have a blood bag every day or so, you are lacking blob because of you antics. If I have to go to such limits, I'll tie you to a bed, but I don't want to," the doctor said looking at charts, "You can take one of these before you go to bed." He said throwing a bottle at Athrun.

Athrun nodded after reading the label, 'Heal you inside and out. WARNING: don't take before operating heavy machinery, extra drowsy,'

"What happened, you shouldn't be sick again, you were in here just yesterday," he said. "You didn't go into that battle did you?"

"Yes, we would have had to shot her, to stop her," Athrun said looking at her disapprovingly. "Then she got into a little trouble with father and so on, so forth…"

"I see," he said nodding. "You can go as long as I give the okay before you move around to much," he said… she went to say something but was cut off, "No training, no exercise, you can walk around the ship if you have someone with you and you must be comfortable. No going out to battle unless I check you first."

"No… fun," she said breathing deeply.

"When will she get the okay," Athrun asked

"Depends how well she looks after her self," he said glancing from her file to her. "You have a bigger history in this hospital then most Cagalli,"

"Shut… up," she hissed.

"Let's go back to our room," Athrun said helping her up.

"Give her a tablet before she goes to sleep," he said.

"Sure, sure," he said as they left. The girl skipped after them being perfectly silent.

"Who… was… the… girl," Cagalli said, "She… is… al…ways… the…ere?"

"She is my cousin, I have no idea what she is doing here but she is a mechanic," he answered.

"O…K," she said.

"Up you go," Athrun said lifting her onto his back. People stared at her, rumour goes around fast on a ship. She punched the chairman, what else is there to talk about.

He put her on the bed and Athrun's cousin sat on his desk. "I'll grab you a cup, don't go to sleep yet," he said.

He came back and she sat breathing a little easier. She swallowed the tablet and in three seconds after lying down she was asleep.

"What are you doing here," he asked after Cagalli let out a sigh of content and her breathing was almost even.

"What, can't a cousin visit her _favourite_ lil' cousin," she asked sitting beside him. She didn't seem as tall as him when they were separated but he was only at her nose.

"You never visit a battle ship for no reason," he said. She rapped an arm around his waist and leaned her cheek on his head.

"So she is the natural girl right?" she asked.

"Yeah," he nodded slightly.

"The one that almost defeated the Strike," she asked.

"Yep," he nodded again.

"Wow, when I heard it rumoured on PLANT's there was a natural in ZAFT, I went and saw uncle straight away. He was having a field day, so I came to see it myself."

"Okay," he said.

"I got amazed when I saw the footage of the fight I wanted to meet her even _more_, then when I heard she was whipping Yzak's but in battles and was whiping your name off the board, I needed to meet her and I come here to find a girl, not even 16, with no disciplined and vomits blood when she gets stressed," she said. "She is a baby, not a solider."

"She is good," Athrun defended, "but I agree, she is a child, a China-doll. She doesn't deserve this life. She wants to go home but keeps fighting anyway because she _wants_ to protect _us_."

"She can't go home, she knows too much," she said as if she didn't care. "Who is she to you?"

"Good friend, best friend, maybe a little more," he muttered off.

"I saw Lacus a few days ago, she said someone had caught your eye but wouldn't tell who and you seem pretty protective of _her_,"

"Yeah, she is one of a kind, I'll give her that much," he grinned. She started to groan and move around on the bed. "The sleeping pill shouldn't be wearing of yet." He went to her side.

She wasn't waking up. She bit her bottom lip and squeezed her eyes shut; she lifted her back of the bed using her neck to support her. She rolled in to the wall, she kicked the sheets away. She was in pain. The groaning became whimpering and the whimpering became screams. Yet she never woke up. She was screaming in pain, pure agony.

"Cagalli, baby," Athrun said trying to touch her. He put a hand on her shoulder and she seemed to settle a little. He sat on the edge of her bed and leaned over her taking her in his arms. She settled to a whimper every few seconds.

"Last time I ever let you into battle after an operation," he muttered into her hair. He pulled her onto his lap and she settled with her head hidden in his neck. His arms were draped around her waist. He sat leaning against the wall with his legs crossed.

Ari (Pronounced, just like eerie you know like creepy, weird and that) stared at them with curious eyes, one green, and one blue. She pulled her legs to her chest.

"Is Cagalli alright," Nicol asked coming in puffing, "I heard screams."

"She is alright," Athrun said simply.

"Of course you hugging her would make her happy," Dearka teased.

Athrun rolled is eyes and ignored that remark.

"When are the drugs going to wear off, I need a partner for the new stimulation machine and I have already killed Dearka and Nicol five times," Yzak said sitting on the bed beside Ari,

"Hey Ari," Nicol said,

"Long time no see," Dearka grinned hugging her.

"I know," she smiled.

Nicol hugged her too and Yzak just gave her the cold shoulder.

"Still mad about it are we, come on, I was ten," she said almost amused.

"You stole my favourite car, there are only _3_ in the whole world," he said.

"You are such a mama's boy," she teased poking his side.

"So when are the drugs wearing off?" Yzak asked swiping her hand away.

"About an hour," Athrun guessed.

"We'll when she wakes up tell her that I'm going to whope her ass and to meet me in the hanger," Yzak said.

"Oh and you might need to tell your dad you need two more guards… these ones are asleep on the job," Dearka laughed.

Athrun sighed and nodded. He pulled Cagalli closer to him so it was unnoticeable but still more comfortable… and she is closer.

"Ari, why don't you come with me to find your uncle," Nicol said looking at the stressed look on Athrun's face as he stole glances at his sleeping beauty.

"Why not," she said throwing her arms in the air and leaving.

The door shut behind them but they all leaned their ears against the door listening in on what he says.

"You really are a bitch, why are you always getting in trouble, you say _I'm_ always getting into trouble," he mumbled.

"I could think of better things to say then, 'You really are a bitch,'" Dearka whispered

"Shhh," the said in union.

"I promise, I'll stay on the ship if you promise to get better," he compromised. "You have no idea how many nights I spend without sleep because of your recklessness. You will have me in wrinkles before I even get to 20."

He lay down with her back to his chest. He nuzzled her neck and shut his eyes.

"I wish I left you on that island all those months ago. Then, you'd be safe, alive and with… with Kira," he muttered.

He slowly shut his eyes and fell into a deep sleep with only her in his mind.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi guys clap for me!! i had a totally awesome game of netball game today and i'm into the semis so ask next week weather i get in or not!!

here's the story: sorry i re-put-up chapter four so yah no soz

&

_"Cagalli," Athrun yelled at me_

_"Cagalli," Athrun yelled at me. I shielded my ears from the explosion. A weight suddenly fell on top of me shielding me from the falling rocks. "You all right," he asked desperately opening one eye, his face was covered in pain and he had a few cuts on his cheeks._

_"Yeah," I nodded, "what about you?"_

_"Been better, been worse," he said standing up and pulling me up too. "We got to get out of here before they find us," he ran pulling me by the wrist. I couldn't keep up to him with him being a coordinator and me a natural. "Hurry up; I know you can move faster."_

_"Athrun, where are we going, what are we running from," I puffed._

_"Don't be stupid, you don't have time for your childish games," he yelled, "Dearka is waiting for you at the end of the path, he will take you away from here, you will be safe then okay. No more war, I promise," he said pushing me against the mountain wall shielding me from another explosion. He had a hand on the back of my head so I did hit it when he quickly knocked me against the wall._

_"You'll be alright, won't you?" I asked when it finished._

_"Yeah," he said, "Run," I ran to the end of the path where Dearka was waiting. "I'll see you again right, somewhere other then the battle field right. You'll meet me in ORB won't you?"_

_"Of coarse I wouldn't miss seeing you in a dress for anything," he teased. Then Dearka dragged me away. Everything exploded and in an instant Athrun was gone and I was safe in a GUNDAM flying away._

Cagalli's eye shot open. She was wrapped tightly in warm arms, his smell filled the air. She snuggled closer closing all gaps in the air.

"Awake?" he asked. She nodded slowly and yawned. "Still tiered?"

"Only a little," she said sitting up the sheets slipping down her body.

"Feeling better," he asked sitting up.

"Yes, I feel great," she answered smiling.

Athrun looked at his watch and slowly got up yawning. "Let's go get you dinner," he said re-arranging his uniform.

"I'm not allowed, I have to stay in my room," she grinned.

"ATHRUN," his cousin yelled opening the door while balancing two trays on her arms. Her voice turned as if she was a robot and continued, "I got told to wake you both, Miss Cagalli, after dinner you are to report to the chairman and captain, who will speak over your present predicament and Athrun after dinner you are needed to pack up your and Miss Cagalli's belongings and bring them down to the hanger where there will be a shuttle you are to wait for your father and company."

She placed the two plates down on the two desks at the end of there beds. Cagalli ate without hesitation but Athrun had to force down the food.

"Hey Athrun, don't get down. We _all _knew this was coming," Cagalli said as she was about to leave with two guards.

He nodded. "When will I see you again," he asked not sure where she was going, all he knew was that they were both leaving to someone the same or different.

"Soon," she said. He hugged her before she left.

"Hey, it's not like you're up for execution right," he teased tightening his grip.

"Athrun… I'm… still…a… Nat…Ural," she squeezed out,

"Sorry I keep forgetting about that," he said scratching the back of his head nervously, "You're too good to be just a natural."

Cagalli nodded at both the men before leaving down the hall with them. She was taken to the sleeping quarters of the guests. Patrick was behind a desk and the Captain was beside him.

"Princess Cagalli Yula Attha went missing at the beginning of this year, last seen on the Archangel until she was shot down onto an island and was acquainted with a ZAFT solider who killed her but no corpse was ever found," he said reading a report. "Captain, does this sound fishy to you?"

"Yes a little sir, it sounds like one of our newest recruits stories and her name is Cagalli too," he said pretending not to notice her arrival.

"How long have you been practicing that," she snarled.

"Cagalli, I didn't hear you arrive," the chairman said looking up pretending to be surprised.

"Really well you must be deaf since my arrival was announced by the guard and you told me to enter," she said crossing her arms over her chest and leaning on the doorframe.

He scowled her and through the paper down, "So our natural decides not to acknowledge her superiors in a formal matter and insult them instead," he said teasingly.

"I'm _so_ _sorry, sir,_" she said with attitude. She put her two fingers to her eyebrows and her arm flopping and pretended to salute while still leaning on the door.

"Someone got out of the wrong side of bed today," he stood up and walked towards her. He handed her a piece of paper.

"What am I suppose to do with this," she asked not reading it trying to pass it back.

He looked half pleased, "It's your ticket to 'freedom'."

"Read it and sign it," he said holding a pen out towards her. "It guarantees your safety and that you will help us in our _every_ request. It also guarantees we won't have you killed once your usefulness is over, you will become a _permanent_ member of ZAFT and you will be protected from getting into trouble for your attitude and you will become a member of FAITH, the only person you are to answer to is _me_ and other FAITH members, but _if_ you disobey me I'll have you _killed_ in a second," he said pushing the pen even further towards her, "But if you don't sign you will be killed right here," he said and signalled for ten men to enter and aim their guns at her, "Right now."

She looked around confused, her life or others. She could use FAITH. She reached out for the pen and signed the paper as Cagalli Yula Athha. "I'm meant to be in bed," she said any excuse will do.

"I've gotten that cleared up; you are allowed to come with me tonight,"

"Tonight," she gasped, "What the hell?"

"I'm glad we have these matters cleared up," he said taking a FAITH badge from the desk and giving it to her ignoring her remark. "Now, you will come to PLANT's to help me there for a while."

"Yes sir," she said in a low voice. She clipped the badge on her collar and followed the chairman with her head down. People around gasped and stared

"Didn't _she_ hit the _Chairman_?"

"What is _she_ doing in _FAITH_?"

"Has the _Chairman_ lost _his_ mind?"

Things like that circulated around the ship as they walked through.

"Cagalli," Yzak said eyes wide. "Where are you going?"

"I'll miss you, I'll be back soon," she said reaching on her tiptoes and hugging him around the neck. He hugged back.

"Don't go," he whispered.

She kissed his cheek before nodding at the impatiently waiting chairman. They left down the corridor again.

Dearka and Nicol were speaking to Athrun in hushed voices down in the hanger. They stood outside the shuttle. They looked up as they heard the whispering from everyone else.

"What is she doing in FAITH?" and what not.

Athrun's eyes widened when he realised who they were talking about.

"Cagalli," Dearka said almost speechless.

"Don't," she said going onto the shuttle.

Dearka went in after her with Nicol a few seconds later. Athrun stayed outside with his father.

Cagalli said a tearful goodbye hugging them both several times.

"I sold my soul to the devil," she whispered into Dearka's ear.

"We're heading to PLANT's we'll see you there, promise you'll live till then," he smirked

"Yep," she nodded wiping her eyes. Dearka and Nicol left the shuttle and said goodbye to Athrun more formally.

Athrun and the chairman got on. "Athha," the chairman said signalling for her to sit behind him.

"Yes sir," she said in a hush voice. Athrun's eyes were wide. Since when was Cagalli obedient?

"Don't worry about the Goddess, she is on the shuttle, yours too Athrun," he said.

"Thank-you sir," Athrun said snapping out of his trance. The chairman nodded and got on with paper work. Cagalli turned on her music and got out a game and started playing it. Athrun moved next to her and ripped off her head set.

"What," she said looking annoyed and she just died.

"Okay, the suspense is killing me," he whispered, "Are you really Cagalli Yula Athha, from ORB, the missing princess?"

"Umm… maybe," she smirked looking out the window.

"Why didn't you tell me," he asked.

"For this reason, I'll be treated different," she said, "I'm still the same Cagalli that you shared a room with, that you taught to fight I just have a name, I'm still me. But once people hear I'm an Athha, they become cautious of me and treat me different, I didn't want that,"

"You're no different to me, still my stubborn, dreadful little bitch," he teased taking her head in his hands and leaning his forehead of hers. He kissed her forehead.

Time passed, "Sorry," she muttered opening her eyes.

"For what," he asked moving away, but keeping her face in his hands.

"For not telling you," she said, "I should have trusted you,"

"Yeah I know," he said pretending to be pissed.

"Hey don't get all cut at me, you didn't tell me you were engaged," she yelled tackling him to the ground. They rolled around on the floor fighting like three year old boys. Athrun sat on her stomach. "Oh my god you're fat," she yelled trying to kick him. She pretended to be dieing and Athrun just laughed.

The chairman sat on his seat watching them a small smile creeping onto his face. Cagalli tried to bit his arm that was holding him up. It was right beside her head and an easy target. She managed to get her teeth stuck into him.

"Get off me leach," he yelled pulling his arms away from her.

"Last time I checked you were on _ME_," she yelled.

They heard chuckling and turned to see the chairman smiling widely and covering his mouth to try and suppress the laughter.

"You know you can laugh sir, we won't give you any less credit, we will probably give you credit for actually being human," Cagalli said emotionless looking at him through her eyebrow. He started to laugh hard until his face went red and was gasping for breath.

"I've never seen such behaviour in years," he said through his laughter.

Cagalli and Athrun watched from the floor as the man in front of them had a hysterical fit of laughter. "Athrun, I think your dad has lost it," Cagalli whispered looking up at his face that was hovering over hers.

He just nodded without looking at her, "I've never seen him like this," he whispered back. He looked down at her. He cracked a smile at her, her hair was spread around her head and she looked really confused, "I thought I weighed a tone,"

"You do, I'm just too strong and amazing for you," she said trying to look almighty while still lying under him.

"Get off her Athrun," The chairman said his face still red. Athrun stood up and helped her up. The Chairman got back to his work and Athrun sat beside Cagalli for the rest of the five hour trip. Cagalli feel asleep on Athrun's shoulder. He shook her to wake her.

"Come on, we don't want a sloppy looking FAITH member walking around HQ," he whispered in her ear.

She sat up and stretched. She rubbed her eyes and stood up. "Let's go, that is an order Zala," she teased.

"Whatever," he said and she gave him a testing look, "_Commander_," he rolled his eyes and saluted her.

They followed the chairman off the shuttle. Their machines were being moved off the ship and onto a hhhhhhhhhhhhhuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugggggggggggggggeeeeeeeeeeeee room. There were hundreds of other machines around.

"Stay close, it is easy to get lost," he yelled to her. She was looking everywhere but where she was walking. She ran up to him and stood one pace behind him.

"This place is huge," she said in admiration,

"I know and if you get lost I won't be able to find you for a few days," he said.

She took his had, "Now you can't loose me," she said walking behind him getting pulled in the right direction as she looked around. Like a mother guiding a curious child around a circus.

"Athha, Zala, speed up the pace," the chairman called.

"Yes sir," they called catching up to him. Cagalli was still looking around until she ran into a wall. "Hey," she yelled at Athrun who was cracking up.

"Serves you right for not watching where you are going," he said amused.

He skipped away sliding past the chairman, "Get back here you jerk," she yelled chasing after him. He started to run down the corridors dodging people as they moved. They got yelled at a few times. Cagalli Sprung herself into the air and onto Athrun's back. He grabbed her legs and spun around. Her hair flew behind her. They laughed together.

"Guess what," Cagalli said

"What," he said.

"You're in trouble and I'm not," she laughed jumping off his back.

"And why is that," he put his hands on his hips.

"Because I'm FAITH," she laughed running in the direction they just came.

"That isn't fair," he said chasing her.

The chairman was turning into a room and she quickly caught him, "Sorry about that sir, Zala got a bit carried away," she smiled showing her perfect teeth.

He nodded coldly trying to hide his smile. "Come in," he said to them both. The room was filled with the PLANT's council members all seated on one side of a long desk forming a half circle.

"Please sit down," A lady with silver hair said pointing to the two chairs in front of the desk. The room was dimly lit and the curtains were draw.

"Is she related to Yzak," Cagalli whispered to Athrun and he nodded.

"His mum," he smiled at her reaction, her eye widened and her mouth almost fell to the ground.

They sat down. There were a few people around the room standing. Some wore FAITH bandages and some were news reporters.

"Let's begin," the women said standing.

"I'd like to introduce, Princess Cagalli Yula Athha of ORB," Patrick said holding his hand out pointing in her direction. Everyone gasped and whispered went around the room. "The only off spring of Lord Uzumi Nara Athha."

"What is she doing with us, I thought she was a mere natural girl," one said.

"We weren't informed of who she really was, she wore no identification on her," the chairman said.

"Why is she wearing a FAITH badge," another asked.

"She is our key to end this war," he answered.

"She isn't a key chairman, she is a girl. You can't just use her then throw her away," Yzak's mum said.

"We have a contract, she obeyed by my every command and she will not be killed by the hands of ZAFT's," he said showing the contract on a large screen. "She will not be punished by anyone but my self. She is everyone's superior and only has to follow my orders."

"Why does she get that power?" they asked.

"She can end this war for us," he said

"What if she disobeys you," another asked.

"I'll personally have her killed," he said.

Cagalli hated them talking as if she wasn't there but didn't want to be a part of this conversation. She felt Athrun's hand on her leg so it wasn't obvious to anyone but was reassuring to her.

They fought over her for two hours without stop. Cagalli was growing tiered and tried to suppress her yawn.

"Cagalli, do you have anything to say for yourself," Yzak's mum said sweetly. Everyone turned to her.

She stood up and took three steps forward, "I will fight for ZAFT the same as I have these past five months if they do what I believe is correct and if they don't," she paused to add an effect, "you'll have to kill me," she said fluently with more strength then she knew she had.

"You are all dismissed, we will reassemble tomorrow 1300 hours," the chairman said. Cagalli and Athrun were the first out the door and raced outside.

"Oh my gosh, it was cramped in there," Cagalli gasped breathing in the fresh air and slowly releasing it.

"Can't wait for tomorrow," Athrun rolled his eyes.

"Come on Athrun, let's explore," She said running around with her arms out stretched like an aeroplane.

"We have to speak to someone about your sleeping arrangements," he said.

"No, I can't go back in there," she said as he dragged her to the door. She tried to loosen his grip on her waist, "No, I'll die Athrun, die," she said flopping down pretending to die. But he kept walking. She grabbed anything she could get her hands on. Once they got inside Cagalli started hyperventilating. He dropped her and she crawled two steps to the door before collapsing.

"Athha, what are you doing on the floor," the Chairman said and Cagalli shot up and straightened her self up.

"Nothing sir, I was going to get my sleeping arrangements but fell," she grinned.

"I was going to send someone to get you but this place is deserted on Sunday nights," he said. "Her is the keys to your apartment, car and office," he said holding up three keys on a chain and a piece of paper with the address of her apartment, where her car is and what level and room her office is.

"Thank-you sir," she said saluting him.

He nodded and slipped out the door before them.

&

Clap for me


	8. Chapter 8

Hey, hey, hey!! Guess wat my second oldest sister was playing netball and dislocated her shoulder it was so gross.

on a better note: i got into the netball finals!! Yay me!!

kmgkmgkmgkmgkmgkmgkmgkmgkmgkmgkmgkmgkmgkmgkmgkmg

"Let's go," she said almost bursting with excitement.

"Give me that," he said snatching the paper. "Hey you are in the apartment near mine and your car is on the same level of mine, fancy that,"

She was crouching while biting her bottom lip.

"What's wrong with you," he asked confused.

"This is my first car and the first time I ever get to live alone," she said bouncing off the walls.

He watched in utter amazement as she bounced around in joy. He started walking and she jumped onto his shoulders like she use to do to Dearka. They went to the car park and the car park was full.

"This is where people that go away leave their cars if they don't have family," he pointed out. She jumped off and went looking for row H. When she found it she went to car 29b. There was a shiny black Hummer. She jumped in and put the keys in and sped to where Athrun was.

"Like it?" she teased.

"Very nice, very smooth," he smiled. "I'll show you where to go," he said getting into his silver car. He sped really fast and she kept up easily. They left the ZAFT area and went into a civilian town. Everything was huge buildings and shopping centres. He turned into one of the buildings parking lots, it was only twenty levels but extremely flash and not just anyone could afford to live there. It was silver and circular shaped.

They went to the elevator and went up to the top level. The top level is always the best and biggest. It asked for her card before it let her move but when she put it in and it started to move. When it finally stopped there was no corridor, it went straight into a room.

"Oh my God," she yelled in a high squeaky voice.

Once you walk in there is a room with black couches and the carpet was white and really soft. It was circular/octagon and had seven doors. She ran to the one beside the elevator, it was the kitchen. It had a green theme and was huge and the cupboards, fridges and freezers were stacked with food and shit. It had a gap where you can walk into the room beside it heading to the dining room. There was a huge table and had a huge mat with soft multi-coloured circles. The walls were a soft green. She left the door and discovered that was the next door. She went to door three and screamed so loud and high Athrun ran in.

There was a huge TV taking up a whole wall. There were couches on the other side and it was decorated for a normal teenager, modern and comfy. Athrun laughed at her. She stared at the television drawling (metaphorically). The walls were purple and the whole room changed colour with different coloured objects. There was a huge stereo and the speakers were placed all over the house.

Cagalli ran out of that room and into the next, room four. It was the bathroom. It had a huge spa, a giant shower (double the size of normal ones) and matching yellow fluffy towels. The room had blue tied walls and floors. There was also an expensive looking toilet and basin.

She ran into room five and stopped once she opened the door. There was a king bed covered in gold pillows and purple blankets. There was a computer in the corner and a huge television on the wall opposite the bed. It had two bedsides tables either side of the bed with modern laps. The carpet was to die for. There was a door leading to a huge walk in wardrobe full of cloths.

She went into room six, it was her office. What a let down. It had a black theme for the furniture. There was a large black desk at the other end of the room and the walls were covered in black bookshelves with books on it, Novels and factual. There were black leather couches around the room. It had a huge black spin chair behind the desk.

Room seven was a sea theme. It was a spare room. It had two king single beds in it. The walls had an under water effect and the bed had fish on it. The curtains were bubbles and the carpet blue. There were two moon shaped lamps on top of the bed.

The last room wasn't a room it was a balcony. It had beach chairs and a roof covering half but the other half could be used for baking in the artificial sun. It was little rocks but smoothed by levelling it out.

She went back inside and saw Athrun sitting on one of the couches in the middle room. He looked at her questioning, "Do you like it," he asked.

She could only nod.

He smiled, "So want to hang out here for a while," he asked.

She nodded again.

They went into the kitchen to fix up diner. On the table was a cell phone, a remote control and a note. The note read, 'the phone is for you, it has everyone's number you will need programmed into it. The remote controls the house. Your belongings will arrive tomorrow but I had a closet full of cloths selected for you and it has your uniform there too.' It was then signed by the chairman.

Cagalli looked at the remote there was a red button she wanted to press, it said 'SPIN'. She pressed it and she saw the shadows moving. She looked at the window and saw that the whole apartment was moving slowly enough not to make you sick but fast enough to look good.

Athrun put two plats on the table they ate talking none stop. Athrun went after they explored the apartment from top to bottom examining everything about it. They ended up rating it 5 ½ stars out of five. Athrun left the tablet with Cagalli and told her to take one before she went to bed and if she had any trouble to call him.

Cagalli took the tablet and went to bed after changing into long blue silk pyjamas.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cagalli drove to the office. She had a call from the chairman's assistant that she was to begin her shift at 0900 hours. She sped to the office. She got pulled up but once they saw the FAITH badge she was excused.

She arrived at HQ and parked where she was instructed to. She got to park right in front of the office where only FAITH and the council was allowed to park. She went inside and was met by Yzak's mum.

"Cagalli," she said, "I'm Yzak's mother, I heard of you from him."

"Nice to meet you," she said shaking her out stretched hand a little confused with the bold introduction.

"How is he?" she asked walking with her to her office.

"He's great, he throws tantrums whenever looses a stimulations though," she said and they both laughed.

"Hasn't changed then," she smirked.

"Not really except he finally accepts one natural," the blonde grinned.

"And who might that be," she asked knowing the answer.

"Me," she said posing like a God.

"He said they always forget you are a natural and treat you as a co-ordinator," she smiled.

"Yeah, Athrun almost squished me yesterday," she nodded disapprovingly, "And Yzak was swearing about a girl beating him and Dearka added that I was a natural girl and he looked so shocked."

"Hahaha, that sounds like my boys," she laughed. Cagalli looked confused so she quickly added, "I adopted Dearka when he was twelve, after his parents died."

"They never told me that," Cagalli looked taken back.

"Yzak threatened if Dearka told anyone he was his adopted brother he would bash his pretty face until it was unrecognizable," Yzak's mother tried not to laugh. They got in the elevator.

"That sounds like him and it does explain why they are so close yet fight like brothers," Cagalli said to herself.

"Yes, indeed," she nodded in agreement. "Looking forward to the meeting this afternoon,"

"Like hell," she said crossing her arms and leaning on the wall. They had to go to the fifty-seventh floor.

"Don't worry, they get better," she smiled. "You know you are the first natural even to be a member of ZAFT let alone FAITH and you are the youngest FAITH member. So you have broken two records. First natural in ZAFT and youngest member of FAITH."

"Really," she said shocked.

"And if you think about it you also have been in ZAFT the shortest amount of time and become a FAITH member. Most have normally been in training since they were fourteen and don't become a member of FAITH till they are thirty or so," she added.

"Wow, I'm touched, all the rules bend for me," she joked as they left the elevator. "Are you on this floor?"

"Yes," she nodded. Cagalli found her office and bid Yzak's mum goodbye.

She went in and the office was huge. It had a coffee table in the middle with two leather couches either side. There was a large desk with a desktop computer on it. The walls were covered in more books as if the ones at her house weren't enough. On the wall with the door there was a huge television.

Cagalli went to her desk and flicked on the computer. There was a letter addressed to her. It had instructions on how to use the computer.

It had a million security codes to follow and would take hours to hack into. Once it was up and running she was told to open her emails and it would have a schedule for the next week. Every morning she had a meeting with the chairman before anything else. So she left her computer and went to his office.

She knocked quietly on the door and entered without permission. He lay on the couch with his arm shielding his eyes from the light.

"Are you tiered sir?" the girl asked sitting on the couch opposite him.

"Huh," he said lifting his arm then dropping it again, "um-hmm," he nodded slowly.

"You know what we naturals do," she asked.

"Please, inspire me," he groaned in mock interest.

"It has proven to fix all common illnesses," she nodded proudly. She waited for his attention, "Sleep. It works… and makes you look younger,"

"I do sleep," he argued, "just not recently," he whispered the rest to himself .

"You know how I was sick recently," she asked.

"What about it," he just wanted to shut her up.

"Well it was because of stress, and because of the stress I didn't sleep well. You know why I was sick," she said pausing, "I'm homesick sir. All I want to do is go home, but that seems to be the only thing I can't do at the moment. I can live in riches and be famous through the whole of PLANT's. I don't want that, I want to tell my father I'm alive and I want to hug him and tell him I'll be alright." She looked for a reaction, "All I want to do is see my father," tears welled up in her eyes as she thought of him.

"Do you really want to see him?" he asked sitting up.

"More then anything sir," she nodded sadly whipping away the tears.

"I need a message brought to ORB, I need it personally handed to him and who better then someone that knows his since her birth," he said.

"Really," she said her eye widening with pleasure.

"I'll make you a deal," he sighed, "Once you have the doctors permission you can go, so get better and stop worrying Athrun all the time."

"Yay," she said spinning around happily.

"There is a disk on the desk, give that to him. You are to give it to him then leave. You would have then seen your father and I will have that off my chest," he said. He walked over to the desk and throwing the disk at her. She caught it and pocketed it. "Le Creuset and his crew will escort you. I'll send word for them to return. Once you are better their break will be over and the mission will begin. I'll supply you with everything you need."

"Thank you sir, now why did you want to see me," she asked.

"you are to file through any information on ORB and make a report on what's relevant and leave the rest out," he said, "You have a week," he said. "You are dismissed,"

"Yes sir," she saluted him. He is so hot/cold. Some days he'll be a complete jerk and others he is so nice.

Cagalli smiled as she went to her office but by lunch was bored mindless. She went for and early lunch and went to a café down the road. It was filled with ZAFT on their breaks.

Cagalli sat alone, "I haven't seen Athrun today," she said as she sipped on her milkshake. She was use to seeing him every time she woke up and all day most days, it was weird not to see him by lunch time.

"Well hello, you must be Cagalli, the new FAITH member," said a young voice, mid-twenties. She looked up and there was a man with bright red hair and black eyes. She noticed his FAITH badge and saluted him, he saluted back. "Mind if I sit with you?"

"Sure," she said. He sat down, "I'm Cagalli Yula Athha, yeah the new FAITH member."

"I'm Larva, Larva Belkom. I've been in FAITH since I was twenty-six, almost two years now," he pointed out.

"I was told they were normally thirty or over," she said.

"I'm an exception, just like you," he chuckled.

"I see, how many people are in FAITH," she asked.

"About ten," her mouth widened, "I know, small number compared to a couple of million, right?"

"Yeah I was thinking it was bigger," she mumbled, "Then why am I selected?"

"You caught the eye of the Chairman," he said with a shrug.

"Why are you in FAITH?"

"My group was caught in a fight, really unfair numbers, fifty against ten, I was the only one to survive and I was able to come back with the information we stole," he said, "the mission was miss calculated so for some reason they put me in ZAFT to make up for my lost crew I guess."

"That is terrible," she screwed up her face.

"What will you do if the wind changes, you'll be stuck like that," Athrun teased coming towards her.

"Athrun," she jumped up and hugged him tightly.

"You always get the good ones, first Lacus now her," Larva teased.

"Larva," he said shaking hands with him.

"Hello Athrun," the red hair grinned.

Cagalli was sitting impatiently moving up and down. "Hey Athrun why don't you ask me what happened so far today,"

What is it with everyone and playing this game, "Hey Cagalli, what have you done this morning?"

"I saw the chairman and he gave me a mission," she smiled, "Now you say, don't just say that Cagalli, what is the mission about?"

"Don't just say that Cagalli. What is the mission about?" he played along.

"I get to go to ORB," she said, "now you say 'what's so special about that, what are the chances of you seeing your father,'"

"What you said," he looked confused.

"I get to see my father, I get to give him a message, I'm allowed to go home for a while," she said almost bouncing off the ceiling. "I can't wait, I bet father is worried sick about me and when he sees me, he will think I'm a ghost and he will be so happy."

"That is so good, how did you manage that," he asked.

"I told him I was homesick and I wanted to go home even if it was just the shortest time to see my father and he said there was a mission I was to do and I had to hand it to him personally."

"That is great," he said smiling.

"I know," she nodded so quickly Larva was sure her head would fall off.

He smiled as she ran around happily. People stepped out of the childs road as she spun and did her own happy dance. She ran into a person and landed on the ground, "ha-ha, sorry about that," she said scratching the back of her head. She looked up and there was a really tall female towering over her, not looking to happy.

"Watch where you are going kid," she said. Cagalli straightened herself up and the girl noticed her FAITH badge. "Very sorry, ma'am, I meant no disrespect," she said quickly changing the look on things, "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Hey, it's alright," Cagalli laughed. "Cagalli Yula Attha, here," she said mocking a salute at her.

"Kia Philips, ma'am," she said doing a formal salute.

"Cagalli," Athrun called running up to her, "Don't run away in big crowds,"

"Sorry," she said looking at the ground.

"Sorry about her, we'll be on our way now," Athrun said pulling her by the ear.

"Wait, someone, Athrun's hurting me," she cried.

"She is a FAITH pilot?" Larva said to herself, "She isn't even 18."

Once Cagalli and Athrun were out of the crowd, "Cagalli do you know who that was?"

"Kia Philips," she shrugged, "What's the big deal?"

"Do you know _who_ she is?" he raised an eyebrow at her.

"A green uniform, mechanic most likely," she shrugged again but this time more dramatically.

"She is the only daughter of Commander Raymond," he said.

"Well she has to be someone's kid," Cagalli she trying to get away from his intense glare.

He put his arms either side of her head trapping her against the wall, "Don't mess with her, okay," he said.

"Okay," she sighed. He dropped his arms and they walked to the office making small talk. They had the meeting now.

They went into the room. There was a long couch instead of two chairs and the desk was more casual and comfy.

Cagalli sat on one end with her feet tucked under her. The meeting dragged on and they finally came to a conclusion…

She could stay in ZAFT and be a member of FAITH as long as she is trained by a member of FAITH and is disciplined effectively.

Cagalli feel asleep on Athrun's shoulder before the end of the meeting. She was awoken for the verdict. Once she heard the news she slumped back down and feel back to sleep.

She woke up later in her apartment. She rubbed her eyes and got up. The apartment was rotating, she went into the kitchen and Athrun sat on the bench watching the news from his cell phone.

"You've awaken," he said smiling and putting down his cell.

"Yeah, I feel kind of sick," she muttered going to the fridge.

"I'll make you some dinner," he said jumping off the bench and going to the freezer.

She ate in silence.

"I heard the ship should be in dock tomorrow," he said.

"Really, I can't wait," she said smiling.

"Do you want to go see them, it's after I finish work and you can do whatever you want basically," he said.

"Really, oh I can't wait," she said happily.

"I'll drive you after my shift, the timing is perfect in fact," he said.

"That is great," she smiled putting her plat in the sink.

Athrun washed it up for her. "I was thinking…" he started.

"Don't strain yourself," she smiled watching him clean. "I have a cleaner for that."

"I can do it," he said, "And before you rudely interrupted I said, I was thinking that we could go out tonight, the other guys have been locked on the ship for months and Dearka is normally the one to drag us around to night clubs but if we drag him then we can decide where we go."

"I've never been to a night club, I'm too young anyway," she pointed out unhappily.

"Are you serious, you are in FAITH now they don't care once you are a red so they'll _want_ you in," he said shocked that she wouldn't know that.

"I'm not meant to be in the military, I ran away and joined, remember?" she asked, "And everyone knew my face down in ORB so it was impossible to go anywhere."

"I understand your issue," he nodded. "Let's go then, your only young and hot once,"

"I get to pick their cloths. I don't want to hang out with losers in their work cloths just so they can get into a bar," she said.

"Fine, want to go shopping or to their apartments, we can go tonight or before work which means waking up early," he asked.

"Now," she said without thought. Mornings were not her thing.

He grabbed his keys since her car was still at work. She stole them off him before he realised, "I'm driving," she ran to the elevator and raced out the second the doors opened.

He raced after her hoping against hope that she wouldn't do something stupid. The next thing he saw was her lying on the floor in front of a door.

"OOOOOOWWWWW," she groaned holding her head while laughing.

He stopped beside her, "Don't tell me you ran into the door," he said leaning over her.

"Shut up and help me up," she said, deja vu (Don't know how to spell it) struck. She was lying in the water her hands tied behind her back.

"No," he said walking through the door ignoring her. She flung herself up and chased after him.

"Don't just walk away from me Athrun Zala," she yelled jumping on his back wrapping her arm around his neck in an attempt to choke him. He started laughing at her. They got in the car and she ignored him the whole drive and he smirked to himself.

They went to Dearka's apartment first, "Do you even have a card?" she asked.

"Nope," he said fiddling with a few wires and the electronic doors opened.

The apartment was filled with porn posters. "I'm mentally scared," she yelled shielding her eyes.

Athrun laughed and started turning on lights. They went into his room and went into his cupboard. They got some cloths and moved on to Yzak.

"He still lives with his mum?" she asked.

"Nicol does too," he said.

She nodded. She spoke to his mum for a while before raiding his cupboard. They went to Nicol's house,

"Nice piano," she said admiring the article.

"Nicol is awesome," he smiled softly.

"Would he mind?" she asked. He shook his head and she sat down and started to play. "What don't you think a princess wouldn't be able to play piano, there is always going to be a piano at a boring old party," she said wile playing.

"I just never imagined you, could be civile for long enough to learn a piece."

"Yeah, yeah, shut up," she said continuing to play.

Athrun went to Nicol's cupboard and put his cloths in the car. Cagalli was starting a new song, "It's been so long since I've played," she said, "I miss my grand,"

He drove her home.

kmgkmgkmgkmgkmgkmgkmgkmgkmgkmgkmgkmgkmgkmgkmgkmgkmgkmg

Hope you like it!! XP


	9. Chapter 9

OMG, mum throwing party and she going crazy! she was about to eat me for posting this so feel really special and enjoy it alot!!

nbnb

Cagalli and Athrun stood waiting at the docks with a few other people. The ship had arrived but nobody was off yet. Cagalli was hanging upside down off a pole and Athrun leaned on the bar supporting it.

"When will they be off," she whined impatiently. She swung backwards and forwards until she pulled herself into a sitting position. "Wow, blood flow," she said holding her head.

"Soon, be patient," he said waiting quietly.

"Not in my vocabulary," she said going back upside down.

He looked up at her, "You know people are questioning weather you are a human or a bat."

"Of coarse she's not human," Dearka said walking over to them, "But I don't think she is a bat either, more of a mutant."

Cagalli jumped down and jumped into his arms, "It felt like a millennium," she said.

"Yet it was only three days," he said pretending to wipe a tear away, "Touched."

Yzak and Nicol were standing behind Dearka, "Your back to normal again, you seem to have been on the death list last time I saw you," Yzak said.

She hugged him tightly, "Nice to see you too."

"Welcome back, everyone," she shouted at the crew. Athrun and Cagalli both went around welcoming everyone back and saying hi.

They got into Cagalli and Athrun's cars and went to the shops.

"What are we doing here," Yzak asked.

Cagalli ignored him and walked away with Athrun. "There are three bags in the back change into them and meet us at the café," he said, "No objections and we'll explain what's going on when you meet us."

Each bag had there name one and they took it. They meet in the café as told in very night club type cloths. Even innocent little Nicol looked bad ass.

"What the hell is happening," Yzak snarled glaring at Cagalli and Athrun who were sitting at a booth sipping coffee casually.

"Don't worry you get to pay Athrun back, you get to choose his outfit," Cagalli said simply and Athrun almost died.

"We didn't plan this," he said as he got dragged away by a furious Yzak and a happy Dearka.

"Aren't you going," she asked Nicol. He shook his head and sat down ordering a hot chocolate.

"So, what have you been up to, I guess you saw my house when you get our cloths, with your salary you could have brought new stuff," he said.

"I'm giving most of it to the orphanage and hospitals," she said simply.

"That is very noble of you," he said blowing away the steam. "Yzak and Dearka haven't stopped worrying about you ever since you left, Yzak won't admit it but he has been very anxious to come home."

"I see, well I'm fine," she smiled, "I've been really bored, I had two meetings that went for hours and I haven't had a chance to do anything with work and that going on."

"Don't worry, you'll manage," he said. They sat in the café making small talk for a couple of hours while Athrun, Dearka and Yzak went shopping. Yzak came back a few times but he didn't want to miss out on all the fun of torturing Athrun so he went back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You know Cagalli was in on this too, shouldn't you be killing her as well," Athrun said while putting on a shirt.

Dearka was quiet for a minute, "I guess you're right, Yzak stay here and make sure Athrun tries on all this while I go get Cagalli," he said. There were racks of cloths for him to try on.

Dearka left to go get Cagalli, "Fancy seeing you here," Cagalli said as he stood beside her chair. He didn't say anything and she looked up worriedly. He had an evil glint in his eyes which warned her to run. She tried to exit the other way as fast as possible but he grabbed her around the waist and threw her over his shoulder.

Nicol followed behind as if this was an every day occurrence. He brought her to the shop where Athrun and Yzak were. Athrun lay on the floor unconscious and Yzak sat on a chair looking in the other direction bored.

Dearka pulled a bucket out of nowhere and threw it over him. He woke up with a headache.

"I like them," Cagalli said wrapping herself around Dearka's neck like what you see on movies with rich people having animals around their necks.

"Well then I'll just have to get it then won't I," Athrun said in a babying voice you hear adults use on kids.

"Your turn," Dearka said dropping her on the ground, "Now," he said running away and coming back ten seconds later with pills of cloths.

They decided on glittery, faded skinny jeans with a red shirt that was cut low and shimmered in the light. They added a black belt with suds on it, boots with fur up the top and a bad ass style necklace.

Cagalli felt like a doll as she was constantly being changed. Once they were done they went to a million different night clubs having fun and causing trouble. Cagalli danced with other guys and her boys didn't like it.

It was early morning when they finally headed home. Cagalli skipped work because she had a hang over and the rest didn't have to go except Athrun who recovered by morning… and maybe a few aspirin.

"Good Morning sun shine," Dearka yelled arriving in her apartment. Cagalli covered her ears.

"Dearka you idiot, she is a natural, she has a hang over for a while," Yzak snarled.

"Oh right, stupid natural," Dearka cursed opening the windows. Cagalli shielded her eyes. "What's a hang over like for you," he asked jumping on the bed.

"I'll tell you once I've killed you," she said rolling away from the light, sound and people.

"Wow, I really like your bed," Dearka said, "It is so big and comfy,"

"Leave Miss Cagalli alone," said a sweet voice, she recognized it but not sure who it was and it wasn't important enough to look.

"Yeah you big bum faces," another child like voice said.

"Get out of my room," Cagalli yelled. They all left except the weight on the end of her bed. "Shut the curtains will you," she asked the person.

"It's been a while hasn't it, Miss Cagalli," said the sweet voice.

"I know, I can't wait to catch up in an hour or so," she said sarcastically.

"Here have this," she was giving her a tablet and a drink, "Now go for a shower and clean yourself up."

"Whatever," she said not looking at the person. She went for a shower and stayed there extra long. It made her feel better. She came out and felt so much better.

There were cloths laid on her bed, she changed into the shorts and tight shirt. She went in search of food forgetting about her guests.

She started making waffles and ate alone in the dinning room until she heard the TV. She carried a waffle in her mouth and went to investigate. Five people were lounged around on the couches and floor. She took a while to realise who two of her guests were.

"L-Lacus, A-ari," she stuttered shocked. Why are they here?

"Well good morning Miss Cagalli," they said in union as if it was scripted out and handed to them. They walked beside each other foot steps equal.

Cagalli backed away nervous, what were they planning?

"Nice to see you've recovered," they said again.

She looked at Dearka, Yzak or Nicol for any clues but they just watched the TV interested by something.

"Nasty hang over I guess," Ari said, "Never experienced one of them, What about you Miss Lacus?"

"No, not me," the pink princess shock her head. They both had evil glint in there eyes. Cagalli backed out of the room with her waffle still hanging from her mouth.

"Did you here about the master's ball that is going on later this week?" Ari asked.

"Yes, it sounds _so_ exciting," Lacus said, "There will be dancing and music and boys from all over PLANTS,"

"I heard my little cousin already has his eye on someone, I head she is very beautiful and he is very much in love with her," Ari said speaking of Athrun.

"You mean Athrun," Lacus asked, "When I went to cancel the engagement he was madly in love with someone then but he wouldn't fess up. So you think it could be the same person,"

Cagalli had her back against the elevator, the button just out of reach.

"When Athrun falls in love he doesn't fall out easily," Ari pointed out, "I heard she is blonde and quiet ditsy and thick sculled but really smart and the apple of every mans eye without even trying,"

"A bit of a bubble head," Lacus said. "Not like any other girl he's ever met."

"I think he'll ask her," Ari said.

"Me too, if only he has the guts to ask her, she probably doesn't even know he likes her," Lacus said sadly.

"Poor Athrun, he must have it so tuff," they said together.

"Yeah I get it. He likes someone I'll never be. Poor stupid Cagalli, falling for someone out of her league, thanks for rubbing it in guys," Cagalli said going into her room, slamming the door and locking it.

"I don't think we helped," Lacus whispered.

"You're right about her not knowing, that boy is madly in love with her and she doesn't even know," Ari said dully. "At least we know they both like each other."

They sighed and went to the lounge room with the boys.

"That didn't go well," Dearka said pretending he was watching TV the whole time when he was actually listening to their conversation.

"No not at all, Miss Cagalli can't even see he is madly in love with her, she is so mislead," Lacus said.

"I recon you should go apologize to her before she gets to upset and runs away for the day," Nicol recommended.

"I only wanted to take her dress shopping," Lacus said.

"I'll go calm her down," Dearka volunteered.

He unlocked the door, she was lying on the bed, "Am I really that pathetic Dearka," she asked without looking at him.

"How did you know it was me," he asked sitting beside her head. She moved it onto his lap once he added a pillow.

"You are always the one to come after me when I'm upset," she said moving closer to his warmth. "Can you answer my question?"

"You aren't pathetic, you are a little mislead and a little stupid but that is it," he said, " But you my friend are certainly not pathetic."

"I feel like it," she said. He moved the hair away from her face. He didn't respond to her. She is still young and growing. Trying new things and learning. She fell asleep so easy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Athrun went to Cagalli's apartment after work planing on going somewhere with her and the others.

He went to her floor and heard the TV so went to the noise predicting to find her watching a movie or asleep on the couch but he found neither. He found Ari and Yzak on the couch fighting, Lacus and Nicol on the floor watching a music show.

"What did you say?" Ari yelled at him.

"I said those jeans make your ass look like you tried to squeeze the moon in them," Yzak said smugly.

"Keep it down or you'll wake Miss Cagalli," Lacus whispered gently, "Fight less noisily."

"She's still asleep, she's been asleep since ten," Yzak said shocked, "It's now past seven."

"You guys must really have upset her," Nicol looked unpleased.

"Athrun's going to eat your head Lacus and he would get too sick to eat yours you'd taste foul, he'd just sell your guts on E-bay for a few cents if he's lucky," Yzak said smirking.

"What did you say punk," Ari yelled.

"What do you have a hearing issue, I said you'd be to foul to even eat, he'd just kill you and pin you guts up and sell them on e-bay," he said.

"That's it," she yelled standing up, "I've had enough of you, I'm this close to…" she yelled but was cut of by cursing.

"Shut the hell up," Cagalli yelled using the wall to hold herself up until Dearka grabbed her around the waist, "I'm this close to killing everyone of you fuck heads," she sais holding her thump and first finger a centimetre apart. (Sorry but when I'm in a bad mood my writing gets bad. Whatever mood I'm in, Cagalli is usually in that mood too. We are similar in so many ways and when she's going hypo it is hard for me to sit down long enough to write a sentence. Just in case you wanted to know)

"Eck," they all said looking at her. Then they saw Athrun in the background not looking to impressed and repeated, "Eck,"

"I want ice-cream," Cagalli said getting out of Dearka's grasp and stumbling to the kitchen.

Athrun tapped his foot and they all went into hiding behind the couch, "It was her/his/it's fault," they all said except Lacus and Nicol.

"What happened," he said walking forward.

Ari stood up smiling at the taller male, "You know what's funny, we were trying to make things better," she put her arm around his should.

"What did you do," he asked toneless.

"Long story short, she is an idiot," she said trying to cover her self by giving him information he already knew.

"What did you do," he asked again.

"It was all her idea. They came when we were looking after Cagalli because she had a terrible hang over and they started yelling and making noise so Cagalli went wild and kicked us out. Then she woke up and was eating waffles when they started saying you were in love with someone and you were a perfect match and she took it the wrong way," Dearka said melodramatically. "But you know what's funny?" Dearka asked the rest while Athrun went to talk to Cagalli, "She knew it was me without even looking, she said it was because I always go after her when she's upset."

"Um-hem," they all said in union watching TV toning him out.


	10. Chapter 10

Wai!! i need sympathy i lost my grand final because our best player did a no-show, another got hurt in the first five minutes so we only had 5 players in a seven player game. we got killed!

CAN I HAVE COMFORT REVIEWS PLZ?

JUSTJUSTJUSTJUSTJUSTJUSTJUSTJUSTJUSTJUSTJSTJUSTJUSTJUSTJUSTJUSTJUST

Cagalli sat on the bench with and ice-cream tub on her lab. She swung her legs under the bench while eating, "Cagalli," Athrun said taking the ice-cream and pulling out a bowl and spoon, "You are going to melt it all and you'll come crying to me because you're sick," he served her a bowl.

"So I'm just an immature cry baby, is that what am I?" she asked crossing her arms.

"I didn't say that," he sighed.

"But you were thinking it," she pouted.

"I am now, what's wrong?" he asked leaning on her lap and looking up at her.

"Go away, I don't want to talk to you," she said like a five year old.

He smiled and started tickling her, "Tell me," he said. She started laughing crazily and her face went red.

"No, stop it," she giggles.

"Not until you tell me," he said enjoying the torture.

"Stop, I don't like it," she laughed.

"Well you're smiling an awful lot for someone that doesn't like it," he grinned.

"Go away,"

"No, I like seeing you with your head in a tub of ice-cream, it's amusing," he said. She shot up and ultimately fell on the ground with a thump but he didn't stop the torture. He crouched down and started again.

She was kicking and giggling.

"No, Athrun," she called through laughter, "Stop,"

"I don't want to," he said, "This is fun."

"Get a room would you," Dearka said from the door not seeing what they were doing. It seemed very perverted to him, they were under the bench laughing and there were inappropriate noises.

"Wow, you guys make up fast," Ari said standing behind him.

"Shut up," Athrun said popping his head up. Cagalli sat up but she didn't quite reach the top of the bench. Her hair had ice-cream all through it and was a complete mess, looked like sex hair in fact.

She started her payback. She pulled the ice-cream tub down from the bench and put it on his head and turned it around with a lot of force. He remained emotionless for a few seconds. She started laughing and Dearka's went, "Ho, ho hooo," he pointed at Athrun.

"You little bitch," he said grabbing her around the waist as she tried to run away. He rubbed his head on her back, stomach and anywhere he could get his head.

"Ew, Athrun, that is gross, put it away," she squealed. He pulled a chunk out and whipped it all through her hair. "Ew, it's starting to melt," she complained.

He licked her cheek, "Yum," he smirked still holding her around the waist on his lap.

"Gross, boy cooties," she said trying to break free.

"Break it up you two," Dearka smirked.

Lacus came in, "Come on, bath time," she said.

"No," Cagalli yelled trying even harder to escape now. Athrun carried her to the bath room and threw her in with her cloths on.

"You too," Dearka said pushing him in after her.

"Yuck, I'll become a boy if I get too many boy cooties," she said trying to get to the other side of the bath that seemed miles away now.

"I thought you wanted to be a boy," he said peeling off his shirt and pants leaving on his boxers.

"I do, just not one that looks like _you_," she said throwing a rubber duck at him. It bounced off his head and into the water.

They started a bubble fight.

"Now, now you two, keep the water in the bath tube, we don't want to flood the apartment," Lacus said coming in with a bottle of shampoo.

"You're not coming in too are you," Cagalli said.

"No, no, no," she shock her head opening the bottle and pouring some on her hand, "This is for you," she said starting to rub it in, "If you squirm it will get into your eyes," she said as Cagalli tried to run away.

But Cagalli ignored her and got some in her eyes. "Ow, ow, it hurts, ow, get it out," she yelled, "Athrun get it out," she called.

Dearka and Yzak lay on Cagalli's bed and all they heard was, "Ow, ow, it hurts, ow, get it out. Athrun get it out," they looked at each other using their perverted minds and started laughing.

"Stop fidgeting," Athrun said pouring some cold water in her eyes "is that better?"

"Mm-hem," she nodded.

"Now be a good girl and let Lacus do your hair," he said poking her nose. Cagalli sat still as Lacus lathered her hair.

"I can do my own hair," Athrun said as Lacus moved on to do his,

"I want to," Cagalli stole the bottle and poured some onto his scalp before he could object. She rubbed it in and started making different hair styles.

Athrun sat there and took it. If it was anyone other then Cagalli, he probably would have shot them.

"Make sure you get out before your fingers get wrinkly," Lacus said leaving two fresh towels on the bench beside the basin.

They got out a few moments later. Cagalli wrapped herself in the towel and sat on the floor warming her self.

"What are you going," he asked drying himself like a normal human would.

"Cold, waiting for you to go so I can change," she said through chattering teeth. He half smiled and left the bathroom. "What was he smiling about?"

"I really like your bed Cagalli, It's so warm," he shouted from outside.

Her eye widened as she opened the door and was ready to pounce on him and beat the crap out of him. He laid on her bed stretched over most the area. She jumped to where he was before he rolled over. "Get off my bed," she said getting a hold of his hair and sitting on him back plucking out a few hairs out of a time, "This might teach you to dry off before getting on my bed," she laughed evilly as he yelled he was sorry.

"I'm sorry, get off me," he kicked. He rolled over so she was under him. He sat on her stomach and used his knees to pin her arms down.

"Stop smirking like that," she said looking away, "I hate you,"

"You love me," he said heading her lightly on the jaw.

"No, go away," she said trying not to laugh as is hair tickled her. "Stop it, you're wet,"

"So are you,"

"You're cold,"

"You could be an ice-cream,"

"Why an ice-cream?"

"Because you are frozen, but I can melt you easily and are nice and soft."

"Pervert,"

"You love me anyway.

"You love someone else,"

"What," his eyes widened in shock

"You love someone else,"

"Who told you that... so this is what Dearka was talking about?"

"Get off," she said kneeing him in the back and running into the walk-in-wardrobe.

Athrun sat on the bed still wet. The sheets were damp and crumpled.

Cagalli came out almost thirty minutes later in a change of cloths. Athrun sat on the bed rapped in a blanket he signalled for her to come over. He pulled her onto his lap and wrapped the blanket around both of them.

"Nice to see you are warm," he said sarcastically. He pulled the blankets even tighter around them. "I'm sorry for what they said, it's not true," he mumbled into her neck, "There is no other girl,"

"Why do I care if you have a girlfriend or not," she asked looking away. He kept his head on her shoulder though.

"I've played with your heart enough, first with Lacus and them with _them_ lying," he said, "I don't want to cause you any more pain."

"That is a stupid lie," she crossed her arms.

"Did it work?"

"No…" he raised his eyebrows, "Maybe a little," he smirked, "I don't even know what it is meant to do,"

"Do you hate me?"

"No," she said like duh.

"Do you love me?"

"Only in your dreams," she rolled her eyes.

"You love me, Cagalli loves Athrun," he taunted over and over.

"Keep dreaming Bluey," she said ignoring him.

"Cagalli likes Athrun," he said loudly.

She rolled her eyes and tried to escape. "I'm not done yet," he said pulling her back down, "I haven't stolen all your warmth yet, too," he said looking up at her in a baby face.

"What," she asked.

"Cagalli, will you do me the honour of coming with me to the Master's ball coming up," he asked.

"Only because you are the first to ask me," she said pretending not to care. A grin covered his face, "Get that stupid grin off your face before I take it away," she threatened but he didn't stop. She sighed, "Can I go now, I want to watch some cartoons?"

"Anything for my princess," he said not letting go but instead picking her up.

"Huh, wha…" she said as she was carried out. "Put me down," she ordered. He didn't listen as expected. They went into the lounge room where everyone else was sitting and Dearka moved aside to make room for them. He crossed his legs and placed her in between them.

Just at that moment they got a call, Lacus answered the phone.

"Hello this is Lacus Clyne speaking, who may I ask is this," she said in her sweet voice.

_"Miss Clyne, What a coincidence, this is Kei, What are you doing at Miss Athha's apartment?" _the other lined asked.

"Oh, just visiting, causing a scene where I can," she giggled.

_"As usual,_" the other said, _"Do I have permission to come up?"_

"Of course, you are always welcome," she said hanging up after saying farewell.

"Who was that?" Cagalli asked pushing Athrun's head away from her shoulder where he was tickling her with his _wet _hair.

"Kei," she answered. Everyone's face lit up except Athrun's who shrunk into the seat.

"Who's that?" Cagalli asked.

"Long story short, he has been away a long time and is now home. He is an ex-mobile suit pilot," Ari said happily.

"_Ex_-mobile suit pilot," Cagalli said confused.

"He quit, he hated it. He is really innocent and immature, but he was brilliant, when he quit he got punished," Dearka said unhappily.

"How," she asked.

"No need to worry about it Miss Cagalli," a new voice said. They all turned and smiled. In the doorway stood an extremely tall male, he was very masculine and nicely muscled toned. His left eye was covered by his dark brown hair, but the other was a sparkly amber pool of innocence. He was really pail with rose pink lips. "Kei Issle, ma'am," he said saluting here.

"Ha-ah," she said scratching the back of her head, "No formalities when you are at my house… and you're not even a member of ZAFT any more."

"Everyone on PLANTS must respect our hero's especially the FAITH members," he said glancing at Athrun then back at Cagalli and smiling. "You seen comfortable," he joked.

"Not really, he keeps tightening it and tickling me," she said pouting.

"Athrun," he smiled softly.

"Yes Kei," Athrun asked nervously.

"No hard feelings," he said, "It wasn't you who did this."

"Yeah, but…" he was cut off by a hand.

"Hey Cagalli, let's go make some tea," Lacus said winking at her.

"I don't want to," she whined.

Lacus stood at the door, "You can have some candy," she said. Cagalli got the hint and tried to get up.

"Let go, Bluey," she said trying to get out. He looked at her with pleading eyes, "Now." He let go and crossed his arms.

"You were warm," he complained.

Cagalli followed Lacus into the kitchen and sat on the sink as Lacus made tea. "So what isn't Athrun's fault but he thinks it is?" Cagalli asked

"When Kei quit piloting he had to report to the chairman before he left. The chairman said he had to stay or die, that's what happens when you are that good, Kei knew he could take him on and so did the chairman. There were guards surrounding them, Kei knew he could win if he got it at the right minute but that would mean he'd have to kill everyone of them and that was why he was quitting. All the killing cut into his mind every soul he killed or hurt, he went nights without sleep and images were always in his head, haunting him of the dead, he couldn't handle it.

"He made a deal that if he could beat a soldier of the chairman in a duel then he was to stay but if he didn't then he would be booted out. Kei accepted thinking he could shield himself until the end of the fight or the other person lost all power. The chairman chose the strongest, his own son. Athrun was barely a match for him, he didn't know he was fighting Kei, and Kei didn't know who he was fighting. Athrun after hours of fighting got him. He got a piece of glass from his helmet in his eye and he can't see at all through that eye now. He grew his hair to cover it while he was recovering.

"He was allowed to leave, Athrun found out who he fought and could never meet Kei in the eye again. Kei tried to convince him it wasn't his fault but he didn't want to believe it. Kei can't see at all through his left eye. Athrun stopped seeing Kei all together, Kei was a member of FAITH, I think that is why he is here, he wants to stop you before you are in too deep," Lacus explained. Cagalli listened the whole time not saying a word. "He has twins now, Alex and Charlie."

For a long time neither spoke, "You said Athrun didn't want to believe it wasn't his fault, why didn't he want to?"

"It was comfort, blaming himself is his way of accepting the consequences. He didn't want to believe he didn't do it on purpose, accidents can cause death, your own, or somebody else's," she said.

"I think… I understand a little more now," Cagalli said slowly pausing often, "about the war and side effects," she looked at her hand, "The way it doesn't just affect the victim and its family but also the killer."

"Cagalli," Lacus said softly, "I'm not trying to make you do anything against your will. It is your choice" She left it at that, she left the room.

What is she not making her do? What is her choice?

Cagalli jumped down and sat on the floor after landing wrong and falling. She leaned on her fist that rest on her leg. "Hump, I hate riddles," she said getting up. "He reminds me, of me in some way. The images, the sleepless nights, all he is missing is the vomiting blood and constant sickness,"

"Nah, I had all that, I just told no one," a voice said from behind her.

"How did you keep it a secret?" she asked not turning, she couldn't look at him know that she knows his story.

"I had my own room, I am naturally pail and mine wasn't as bad as yours," he said walking forward. He stood behind her; he was over a head taller then her. She was at his chest.

"How do you know how bad mine is, only Athrun the doctor and… Ari," she said whispering Ari's name.

"Yeah, she knew about me. She was the only one," he said quietly.

Cagalli had two hands on her shoulders, "I try really hard, but I can't stop it. My brain is about to fry and all I want to ever do is sleep or fly as far away as I can and never come back."

"You are like a miniature me," he said, "But running away is the worst thing to do."

"You ran away," she said, "Why can't I?"

"Because it is the hardest thing I ever did, leaving my friends on the battle field while I spend nights crying," He said, "I wanted to go back but if I did I would have had to sign a contract for my soul. You are stronger then me, I need you out there, we all do. Athrun finally has the glint back in his eyes, the small sparkle that was lit when you were in the room but left once you were gone."

"Come back, I have the power to persuade the chairman into anything," she begged, "If I'm to stay there you have to come back."

"You don't even know me," he said softly dropping his hands.

"What is your point, you are the exact same as me," she said, "You understand what it's like. Athrun tried but it's different, you have been there."

"I'm sorry," he said stepping back, "I came here to help you, all I did was confuse you." The door shut behind him as he left.

Cagalli snuck out of the kitchen and into her room. She sat on the bed. It was dry now but cold. She got up and stood by the window. The window went right to the floor and all around the room. She watched as the scenery changed.

"Cagalli," Athrun said from behind her. "You're crying," he said observing the pearl tears glistening down her face leaving streaks of moisture where they previously were.

"I want to go home, you promised, you said if I asked, you'd let me. I'm asking, I want to go home," she started crying even harder. She turned around and faced him, "Why have you broken your promise," she drummed on his chest. "Why can't I go home?"

Athrun's heart pained with every tear of sorrow, every word of pain and every time she asks to leave. He wants her happy with him, happy by his side. He wants to be with her forever but she wants to go home. He would do anything to see the spark in her eyes again.

"Athrun, save me," she said as she leaned on him dropping her shoulders, letting her body fall. Athrun held her to his chest, holding her up. When she cried out all the tears she had, they were lying on her bed under the blankets huddled together. He held her small body against his. She ripped his shirt tightly and had her head tucked under his chin. They were sleeping even before the tears were gone.

Kei and Ari watched from the door, "I still remember when that was us," Ari said grabbing his hand.

Kei looked at her smiling slightly, "I will never forget that," he responded, "It breaks my heart to see such a young person in the same situation as I was."

They left the apartment after saying good-bye to everyone. Lacus, Nicol, Yzak and Dearka left after that leaving them to their peace.


	11. Chapter 11

I'm going to have a cry now... why won't anyone reveiw!! I got 1 reveiw last week and i was reading some other stories and they get like twenty a chapter!! COme on just one each isn't that hard right? I'm getting 150 hits and nobody is reveiwing!! Tell me if you like it, plz!! or i refuse to update until i get ten revewis!!

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

"Open wide," the doctor said to Cagalli prompting her to open her mouth. She opened. It had been two days since Kei's first appearance. "How do you feel?"

"Fine," she said smiling forcefully.

"If you lie to me I won't give you permission for the mission," he teased, "If you aren't better."

"I've had better days," she smiled innocently.

He looked at her, "A scale from one to a hundred, one being dieing state, fifty being normal, one hundred being prefect will live forever."

"Around 45," she shrugged.

He wrote down something, "I have come to the conclusion… you are a liar," he said.

"Maybe 35-40, but I'm good today," she smiled.

He looked at the paper, "I'll approve of the mission in a week if you improve up to 50 with flying colors."

"Fine," she jumped off the bed she lay on. She went for the door before he spoke again.

"This says you are taking some tablets to get you to sleep, are you taking them as recommended," he asked.

"Yes," she nodded leaving.

She stomped down the hallway of the hospital. She was in casual cloths and everyone just thought she was a snobby kid. She went to her car and drove to work. She went into the building and everyone looked at her.

She turned on her computer and typed in all the pins and security measures. She had a training session for those still in the academy. She was to teach them mobile combat and changing from space to earths gravity and so on so forth.

Cagalli walked up to a fifteen year old with black hair and blood red eyes, "What's your name kid?" she asked.

He looked up from the computer and glared at her, "Shinn Auska, ma'am," he replied.

"How long have you had the attitude?" she asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Since a natural became a member of ZAFT's," he said smugly.

"I understand," she nodded smiling. She went to the girl beside him. "Name,"

"Luna-Maria Hawk, ma'am," she said saluting her.

Cagalli smiled, "You can have the day off for Shinn, he was working really hard but he didn't want it so you can have it. You may go home now Luna-Maria and bring your sister too," she smiled.

"Thank-you very much ma'am," she said walking away.

Shinn's mouth dropped to the ground. "That's not fair," he whined.

"You didn't want it," she walked away smirking. She stopped for a second looking at the door, "Athrun," she said arriving next to him and jumping on him.

"Your shift is over right?" he asked smiling.

"In half an hour," she whined, "But you are patient enough to wait right," she asked using her ultimate power, her puppy dog eyes.

"Sure," he smiled giving in without even a fight, "I'll be in the staff room waiting." He turned and left, Cagalli went back to work. Work was over and Cagalli was sitting on a ledge over looking the work shop.

Shinn and his buddy's were leaving, "Going somewhere toe," she asked moving so her head was in line with their's but up side down.

"Who the hell is Toe?" Shinn asked.

"You, you're not high enough on the food chain to be a shin so you are a toe," she said. She jumped down. She was about the same height as him. "I don't remember letting you leave,"

"You said you are dismissed," he snapped.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh," Cagalli said laughing.

"What are you laughing at," he growled.

"I didn't mean ewe as in e-w-e, you know the donkey, ass, ewe, I meant the you as in the human beings," she said laughing. "Poor little Shinn, so empty headed," she said while patting his head.

"I'm leaving, I've had enough of this from _ewe_," he started walking to the exit.

She became serious, the smirk was missing from he her face and her voice was matured, "I need to talk to you Mr Auska,"

"I don't care," he yelled, "I've had enough of your stupid games. You are just a stupid kid." His eyes were full of passion and anger and Cagalli started laughing.

"Athrun's going to love this," she said, "Bye Shinn; you just made me an easy hundred."

"What," he yelled, "You were betting on me?"

"Not just you, everyone," she said, "Athrun and I had a bet. I bet that someone would yell at me and he said no one in their right mind would yell at a member of FAITH. I almost gave up. You snapped and snapped but wouldn't yell."

"I can't believe it," Athrun said from the door shocked, "Damn you." He pulled out the money and handed it over to her.

Cagalli looked back at Shinn, "Thanks for your help Toe, I couldn't have done it without you," she then left.

"I hate that Natural," he cursed.

"Come on Athrun," she yelled childishly, "Let's go to the arcade."

"Not today," he smiled.

"But you promised," she whined sitting on the floor and crossing her arms. She looked away from him pouting.

"Athrun will take you to the arcade tomorrow but Cagalli has to come with Athrun to do something else first," he said babying her.

"Okay, pinkie promise," she said holding up her pinkie. He locked his pinkie in hers. "Okay, let's go and if you break this I get to blow you up with the goddess of victory."

He sighed but agreed.

"She's a psycho man," Shinn said to his pals.

Athrun and Cagalli left the work shop and went to the car park. They went in Athrun's car to the mall.

"Why are we here?" she asked looking around.

"Shopping," he said getting out and locking it the second she shut the door. He walked away smirking. Cagalli tried to pry information out of him but it wasn't working.

She gave up and sat on the floor crying. Athrun kept walking and Cagalli gave up. She saw the flashing lights of the arcade. She crept away from him only to run into someone. She looked up and saw Kei he was standing with, Lacus, Ari, Dearka, Yzak and Nicol.

"Sorry," Cagalli said going to bolt before she found out why they were there. It wasn't going to be good.

"What's the rush Cag's," Dearka asked stopping her. "You only just arrived."

"Hi guys, fancy seeing you here," Athrun said, "What are you guys doing?"

"Dress shopping," Lacus said excitedly and Ari just smiled.

The entire colour drained from Cagalli's face. "I hate you," she mutters to Athrun.

"Miss Cagalli, would you like to join us," Ari asked, "And Athrun you can go with Kei."

"No, I must be off, but have fun," Cagalli said running away. She made it to the arcade unharmed.

"What you doing?" Athrun was leaning on the wall beside her.

"I hate you, stupid co-ordinator," she cursed.

He put and arm around her waist and led her back to the group. "We'd love to," Athrun said, "Have fun Cagalli."

"I hate you, you can walk home," she yelled as she was dragged away.

"I have the ke…ys," he said finding an empty pocket.

"Cya," she said leaving.

Cagalli tried on dress, after dress, after skirt, after shoes, after jewellery, after make-up, after dress, after accessories, after dress, after EVERYTHING. They settled for a black satin dress that goes to the floor and trails behind her a little. It was too long at the front so she had to lift it to walk. It was tight to her curves and only at the knees did it move off her body. It had thin straps and had a wine red belt under her chest with a black rose on it. She wore extremely high stilettos covered in little diamonds.

She had a silver necklace with matching chandler earrings and bracelets. She wore pink make-up and her hair curled. She looked in the mirror and pouted.

She would protest but that just meant hours of shopping. The shop stayed open an extra three hours when they saw she was in FAITH and she was with Lacus and Ari.

Cagalli got unchanged and they put everything in bags. Ari and Lacus were smirking at her. "What," she asked tiered.

"You looked beautiful," they said in union.

"Thanks," she said, "When did you guys choose your," she asked, "You were bugging me the whole time."

"When you were changing," they said, "We knew what we wanted, we had it ordered."

"Let's go, I'm going to find Athrun and drop him home, I won't be that mean to make him walk."

They paid and left. Kei was shirtless and standing in a promiscuous pose. "You know the girls dig my body the most, it is a proven fact," he said.

"Yeah I know, some days not even I can resist," Athrun said hitting his ass.

They all laughed at Kei. Kei smirked and grabbed Athrun and pulled him back to his chest rubbing his cheek against his, "Athrun, you can have me whenever you want," he then put a sloppy kiss on his cheek, "Come on honey, and give us a snog. Cagalli will never have to know."

They were all laughing so hard they had to hold their stomaches in. "So this is what you get up to when we're not around?" Ari said walking forward, "I never knew you were gay."

They all turned around and Cagalli's face was bright red and she was trying to hold in her laughter while Lacus was giggling.

"Athrun and Kei were always like that a few years ago," Dearka laughed.

"Almost done?"

"No, Athrun, Kei and Dearka have been mucking around," Yzak said cranky but it was obvious he loved watching them make fools of them selves.

"Well hurry up," Cagalli said looking for something to climb on while Lacus and Ari went out for coffee.

"I think I like this shirt," Kei said, "What about you Athrun, do you like it on me?"

"I like anything on you," he smiled running his hand up Kei's chest, "And nothing too."

"What about this one," Dearka asked with no shirt and his hands on his head and was posing.

"My favourite," Kei said.

Nicol sighed and went looking for proper cloths for them.

"What about these pants," Athrun asked.

"They show your gorgeous ass," Kei said.

Nicol handed them all a suit. The three of them stripped down and changed while the other two went into changing rooms. When Yzak came out Athrun was having his buttons getting done up by Cagalli who was hanging upside down.

He smiled cutely at her. He put on the matching jacket to the pants. "What does your dress look like?" he asked.

"I'm not wearing a dress, I'm wearing navy pants and a yellow shirt," she smirked.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "I guess I'll have to wait and see."

"Yes you will," lacus said coming in.

"So when is the master's ball?" Cagalli asked.

"Tomorrow," Athrun said helping her down.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

I was being serious about not updating just so you know!!


	12. Chapter 12

Hey, i might do another chapter by the end of the weekend if i feel happy enough! Good reveiws but not enough!

CBWCBWCBWCBWCBWCBWCBWCBWCBWCBWCBWCBWCBWCBWCBWCBWCBWCBWCBWCBWCBWCBWCBWCBWCBWCBW

The phone was ringing and Cagalli grabbed it. She spoke to them for a while before going back to getting her nails done by Lacus. They were putting fake ones on and painting them black.

They were getting ready at Lacus's house and Cagalli almost died when she saw all the make-up and cloths. It was all pink, well mainly pink.

"Am I going with a black theme or something?" Cagalli asked looking at all the make-up laid out; it was mainly blacks, silver and red.

"We all are," Ari said pulling out two laundry bags. "Want to see?"

"Fine," she said as if she didn't care but she really wanted to.

"Let them dry for a while," Lacus said getting up and taking the bigger bag. They were both pulling their dresses out.

Ari's had a corset type thing at the top with black lace on top of it. The sleeves went to the elbow and flowed out. The bottom just flowed freely to the ground. When she spun it turned into a complete circle.

Lacus' was tight around the chest, with a black ribbon under her chest. There was glitter fading as it went up. It only went to her knees and she wore fishnet stockings. She wore her hair in two pony tails with black ribbons plated through.

When they were finished they looked like a gang of Goths. Cagalli was the last to put her dress on and when she walked out she looked like she was use to wearing them. She walked fluently and without even stumbling like she normally does.

"Let's go, there is a limo outside waiting," Lacus giggled childishly. "We are meeting the boys at Yzak's house."

Cagalli couldn't stop fidgeting, she got told to stop she looked beautiful. "I don't care what I look like, it is uncomfortable," she whined.

When they arrived at Yzak's house they boys were waiting outside leaning on the huge brick fence. Lacus and Ari got out first.

"Where's Cagalli," Athrun asked excited to be able to pay her out about wearing a dress. Lacus pointed to the limo. She was sitting in there with her arms crossed and pouting. "Well hello Miss I was told Cagalli was in here," he joked sitting beside her.

"Shut up," she said looking away unhappily.

"You look beautiful," he said kissing her cheek.

"Ew, boy cooties," she whined scrunching up her face.

"I don't have cooties," he said sighing.

"Do too,"

"Do not,"

"Do too,"

"Do not,"

"Do too,"

"Do not,"

"Do too,"

"Do not,"

"Do too,"

"Do not,"

"Do too,"

"Do not,"

"Do too,"

"Do not,"

"Do too,"

"Do not,"

They started getting more aggressive at least Cagalli did Athrun couldn't help but to laugh.

"Break it up you two, Athrun you have cooties and Cagalli you have already caught them," Dearka grinned getting in with the others.

Athrun ignored Athrun's attempts to annoy her. When they arrived she was the last one out. They were at the Zala mansion.

"I'm cold," she whined poking Athrun in the arm.

He looked at her smirking, "Are you talking to me now?"

She nodded smiling, "Yep,"

"We'll be inside in a minute," he said smirking. She couldn't even walk properly so she couldn't kill him… quite yet.

"Stop fooling around you two," Yzak said with ice in his voice.

"It was him/her," they said pointing at each other.

"I don't care who it is, you are both being tools," Yzak growled.

"I want to be a chainsaw," Cagalli said smirking, "So I can chop your head off when I want."

"I want to be glue," Athrun smiled, "So I can glue your big mouth together."

Cagalli looked at him as if he was stupid, "Glue isn't a tool."

"You find it in a _tool _shed," Athrun pointed out.

Cagalli intensified her look, "That doesn't make it a tool!"

"Yeah it does,"

"Since when," she asked putting her hands on her hips.

Athrun looked around then back at her smirking, "Now!"

They smirked at each other laughing, "Well, well, well, do my eyes deceive me or is Athrun Zala being a normal human being," a girl's voice asked.

"What the hell are you doing here bitch," Yzak yelled.

"Yzak, you're as wild as ever," she smirked looking up at him happily.

Yzak crossed his arms and looked all smug, "And you're as ugly as ever,"

"Faggot,"

"Whore."

"Dickhead,"

"Slut,"

"Player,"

"Pea brain,"

"Wanker,"

"Elephant,"

"Love you," she smiled.

"Love you too," he smiled back, "Long time no see." He pushed her against the wall and they started a make out session. Athrun covered Cagalli's eyes.

"And it will be a long time till we see you two again," Dearka joked; Yzak didn't part but held up his middle finger.

"Huh?" Cagalli said confused.

"That is Yzak's fiancé," Athrun said, "Since they were fifteen. When the war is over he promised to marry her."

"I can't say they don't suit each other," Cagalli shrugged, "But gross, get a room."

"If that happens there will be little Yzak's and little Zara's everywhere at the way those two go," Dearka smiled.

"Ew, Cagalli's mind is scarred," Cagalli covered her ears and shut her eyes.

"Come on, let's go inside," Athrun said leading her inside. They all followed except Yzak and the one known as Zara.

They went around talking to everyone, Athrun as a soldier and as Patrick Zala's son and Cagalli as the first natural member of ZAFT and the youngest ever FAITH member.

"You look lovely tonight, princess," Athrun said coming up behind her,

"I think you've said that enough to night," she grinned. Whenever he sees her he mentions how good she looks.

"But this time I want something," he said seductively.

"What?"

"A dance," he extended his hand to her.

"Awe, young love," the lady Cagalli was speaking to said.

"Fine but only one," she said taking his hand. He led her to the dance floor and took her in his arms.

"Having fun _my_ princess," he asked.

"Enough," she smiled at him. She moved close to him. She learnt to dance back in ORB and he learnt to dance in this very room.

"Aren't I meant to lead?" he asked.

"Yep, but I took over," she smiled.

"Someone is full of smiles today," he said smiling back at her. They drifted away into the music ignoring the stares from everyone else. It was only them in a world of their own.

Yzak and Zara entered the room like nothing ever happened, "When did you get back?" he asked.

"An hour ago,"

"Why didn't you call?"

"I wanted to surprise you,"

"How's Liam,"

"You haven't seen him yet?"

"No, not yet," he looked away.

"His grandmother went to see him, I can tell, there are wonderful flowers," she smiled sadly.

"It's alright," he hugged her, "You too thick skulled to give up."

Liam was their first child; he died when he was three by a natural with a grudge. Yzak hated Natural's more and Zara gave up.

"Get off me, you're causing a scene," she pushed him away.

"Zara's embarrassed," he taunted.

She stalked off and he laughed at her, "Stupid bitch," he laughed.

"What did you say you bastard," she yelled punching him in the face.

"You're a bastard too you know," he said whipping the blood from his cheek. "Stupid old hag,"

"What you say you wanker," she yelled

"Stupid old hag," he repeated slowly, "Or are you too old to hear?"

"You want to know something," she said drawing him closer so she could whisper in his ear, "You've been screwing a stupid old hag since you were thirteen." She smirked as she pushed him away.

Yzak looked pissed off. He smirked back but just turned and walked away, "Hello miss, would you like a dance?" Yzak asked a girl not even fourteen. She blushed and obliged.

Yzak quickly got bored and left her in the middle of the dance floor.

"Awe, Yzak, you're so cold," Zara whined smirking.

"To everyone but you baby," he said standing behind her and plating her knee length green hair. It was layered from the top to the bottom. It had more layers then an onion.

"No, I'm pretty sure you're a dick to me too," she smiled. "Ow," she called as he pulled on her hair. "Jerk,"

"Oops," he rolled his eyes. They sat at the bar sipping alcohol beverages. Cagalli ran up to them and jumped on the bar sitting in the gap in-between them.

"Cagalli, what did I say about running off," Athrun said once he caught her.

"Cagalli, you're not to run off like that, it is dangerous. You are only a girl and not only that you're a natural girl that is surrounded by co-ordinators, you have to be more careful. Cagalli, you're going to be the death of me," she said copying his voice but making it too high to be annoying.

He sighed and sat beside Zara, "See what I have to put up with?"

"She is adorable," Zara said as Cagalli tried to con the bar attendant into giving her a drink. "How old is she?"

"Fifteen," Athrun said.

"A year younger then you, but still to immature to be molested, so don't try anything Athrun or I'll have you head," she threatened.

"I won't try anything but why do you care?"

"Because she is so cute and innocent, it's been years since I've seen a solider with such a young, carefree spirit. I don't want her to grow up," Zara said.

Athrun looked at Cagalli who was sitting on the bar with her arms and legs crossed pouting, "I don't think that is going to happen anytime soon," he muttered.

She watched her for a moment before laughing, "She is so cute, and where did you find her?"

"Stop talking about her as if she is a cat he found on the street," Yzak said.

"She shot me down, I took her into custody, so on so forth," Athrun said.

"Great story to tell the kids," she said changing her voice to his, "Gather round, I'll tell you the story about how I met your mother, well she was trying to kill me, then I tried to kill her then she tried to kill me…"

"Whatever, cut the crap," Athrun said.

"Please," Cagalli said

"No," the bar attendant answered.

"But I'm a member of FAITH," she whined like a two year old.

"Nice to see she is using her power for the better of man kind," Yzak said solemnly.

"You don't act like one, you are just a little girl," he said.

"Please reframe yourself from insulting an Elite Red," the chairman said coming over, "What's happening here Athha?"

"He won't give me a drink, I even used my manners," she said looking at him.

"You're under age," the chairman said.

"Shut up," she said crossing her arms.

"I'd be shocked if that came from anyone but you," he said, "Give her half a glass then nothing else,"

"Yay," she yelled smiling.

"Get off the bench you are causing pandemonium," he ordered not requested.

She jumped off the bench and asked, "What's pan-de-mo-ni-um,"

"It's chaos," Athrun said softly.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," she said nodding as if she new that, "I knew that, it just slipped my mind."

"I'm sure," he said.

Cagalli's drink arrived and she drunk it slowly.

CBWCBWCBWCBWCBWCBWCBWCBWCBWCBWCBWCBWCBWCBWCBWCBWCBWCBWCBWCBWCBWCBWCBWCBWCBWCBWCBWCBWCBWCBWCBWCBW

Dream on!


	13. Chapter 13

Yay, i'm finaly on holidays but only for two weeks. but man is it hot! I'm about to roast! and winter is only just ended! can't wait for summer (not!) and because it is holidays i might to another chapter during the week. i think i told you that last week but assignments came up

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A month later

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cagalli was skipping to the chairman's office with brilliant news, she had gotten the all clear to go on the mission and she wasn't feeling at all sick in weeks. She went into work most days but mainly helped out at the training unit and she loved picking on Shinn, he would always cause a scene and give her the reaction she wanted except when he hit her

"_You really like Shinn don't you?" Athrun asked while driving to the training compound._

_Cagalli nodded, "Yeah, he has a lot of potential and is a lot of fun!" she walked in once they stopped. _

"_Shinn," Cagalli called looking over his shoulder while he was working. He didn't turn around and kept working. _

"_Good morning commander," Luna saluted. _

_Cagalli smiled and saluted, "What are you doing Shinn? It doesn't look like work."_

"_Maybe you'd know what work looked like if you actually did it occasionally," he hissed without turning around. _

_Cagalli laughed and Luna elbowed him in the ribs, "Shinn, stop being rude!"_

"_Shinn," Cagalli called, "I was wondering if you could do something for me?"_

"_Why always me? Can't you see I'm working?"_

"_Nope! Now can you…" she said but was cut off._

"_I'm falling behind because you are always making me go and do stuff," he yelled, "Just leave me alone."_

_She stood up straight and sent off the look of authority and it made almost everyone in the room cower, "Shinn, stop talking to me like that. I asked you to do something,"_

"_No just piss off, _ma'am_," he hissed. _

_She then slapped him across the face, "Stop being such a spoilt brat!"_

_He glared at the ground, "You know nothing," he yelled back before swinging his arms around and making his fist come in contact with her cheek swelling intently. _

_Cagalli stared at him. He stood there awkwardly and she just stared. For the next two weeks she wouldn't talk to him. She treated everyone else the same but pretended he wasn't there. _

"_Commander," Shinn called after one lesson. He was nervous and looked pissed, "Sorry about you know… the other week." She just kept walking._

"Mr Zala," Cagalli called opening the door. He was lying on the couch like he did most mornings.

He didn't open his eyes, "Must you… every… single… morning… have… so much… energy?" he asked slowly.

"Nope, but today I have good news," she smiled, "Ask what it is?"

"I don't know but you can tell me after I tell you this," he said sitting up slowly and rubbing his eyes. "Don't say anything until I finish," she nodded zipping her lips and throwing away the key (hypothetically), "There is no need for you to go on the mission anymore," she stood up but he silenced her with a hand, "You took longer then I anticipated to heel so the message has already arrived." Cagalli was trying to hold back the tears she really wanted to see her father, "But because you took so long it is now May," he paused not speaking.

"What is your point?" she asked.

He looked shocked, only the biggest event in the world and space, "It's a meeting where all the high politics from EAF, ORB and ZAFT all come together and discuses what's going on. We would normally cancel it due to the war but we believe that due to the war the meeting is needed the most," he paused for a breath, "I would like you to accompany me as my bodyguard along with a few others."

"Will I be able to speak to father _personally_," she asked not caring for the rest,

"There will be a grand ball held and you will be able to speak to him then and maybe if you run into him I'll allow you too," he said.

"I agree, so when do we leave," she asked enthusiastically.

"Tomorrow," he shrugged.

"A little more warning would be nice," she said making a monkey face.

"I'll see you tomorrow as 0545," he said dismissing her but she didn't leave. "Will you ever follow the rules?"

"Who else is coming," she said looking across at him with curious eyes.

"A few others, I'll email you a list when I get a chance," he mumbled.

"Is Athrun coming?" that was all she really cared about.

"That was the exact question I got from Athrun except he asked if you were coming," he grinned.

"So he's coming," she asked happily.

"Yes and if you don't get out of this room I won't let you come," he threatened but before he could finish she was gone.

Cagalli logged onto her computer, her background was a picture of her and the gang, Yzak, Zara, Ari, Kei Dearka and Athrun. Cagalli took the photo so she wasn't in it.

She already had the email.

_Cagalli Yula Athha_

_I intercepted your disturbance so I have already sent this to you. This is the list of people coming and of course Athrun is on the list too._

_**Name- Ari Zala**_

_Age- 17_

_Gender- Female_

_Ranking- secret services_

_**Name-Athrun Zala**_

_Age- 16_

_Gender- male_

_Ranking- Elite Red_

_**Name- Dearka Elsman**_

_Age- 19_

_Gender- male_

_Ranking- Elite Red_

_**Name- Kei Issle**_

_Age- 22_

_Gender- male_

_Ranking- former Elite Red on a one mission recruits_

_**Name-Kia Philips**_

_Age- 24_

_Gender- Female_

_Ranking- secret services_

_**Name- Larva Belkom**_

_Age- 26_

_Gender- Male_

_Ranking- FAITH_

_**Name- Yzak Joule**_

_Age- 21_

_Gender- male_

_Ranking- Elite Red_

_**Name- Zara Muchamore**_

_Age- 20_

_Gender- female_

_Ranking- Elite Red_

_We are using a new ship called the Rebel. Nothing you need to know about it. If there is anything else you need… __disturb__ someone else. You can have the rest of the day off if you must._

_Chairman of PLANTS_

_Patrick Zala_

Cagalli went skipping to here car. She gets to everyone's houses but no one was around.

"Don't they get the day off too?" she said to herself going home and packing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cagalli arrived at the dock alone. Athrun didn't come by last night or before. When she got out of the car and went to the loading area it was pandemonium. There were six machines that looked like the Goddess of Victory and two normal GUNDAM's trying to get onto the ship.

The chairman was walking onto the ship before Cagalli stopped him, "Where is everyone?"

"They are getting ready to leave," he said pointing at the machines. "You should get ready too."

"Oh," she blinked. She ran off like a child would and went to the goddess. She didn't get in; she stood on the ground staring at it.

"What's wrong with you?" the mechanic asked walking beside her.

She looked at him, "Gut feeling."

"Good or bad?"

"Both,"

"Nothing I can do about it, orders are orders, you got to go," he said walking on after telling her to put her toys away.

When she was on the ship she was amazed by the newest technology. Everything was newer, better and more effective. She got assigned a room all to herself. She asked if she could share with Athrun but was declined.

"Fine, I'll go talk to Patrick then," she stormed off.

"Oh my god, she just called the chairman by his first name," someone said.

"Stuff it," she hissed. When she found the chairman she started whining, "Mr Chairman sir, they won't let me share a room with Athrun."

"I know, I requested it," he said continuing on.

Her eyes widened, "Why?" she raced after him.

"You are fifteen, he is sixteen, it is improper," he said.

"What if I said we were engaged," she smiled. She knew that wouldn't be improper.

"I'd say you're full of bullshit," he said and everyone around looked shocked to see the chairman swear.

"Well, I'm sharing with him and that is final," she ran away. She was back a minute later, "You got him to share a room with someone else?"

"Yes, we need to conserve as much space as possible," he said.

"Then he can share with me," she said about to run off when he grabbed her collar.

"He won't allow it, he agrees with me," he snickered.

"I hate you," she pouted sitting on the floor in front of him and he just stepped around her.

"That's very mature," Athrun teased standing in front of her.

"Shut up," she hissed. "Why don't you want to share a room with me?"

"If you actually looked at where it was, you'd understand," he said offering her a hand and helped her up, "You are near the medical wing, so they can keep an eye on you. Only people wit medical needs can be there."

"Well that is bull shit," she said, "I'm not sick anymore."

"That is bullshit," he teased leading her to her room. "My room is that one," he said pointing to a room a few rooms away from hers.

"I'm going to bed," she said locking him out. She lay on the bed with no intensions on attempting to sleep but the next thing she knew se was having the same dream she's been having for a few months now and each time she sees a little more.

_"Come on, we have to get out of here now, it's not safe for you," Athrun burst into my room panting heavily._

_"Why, what's wrong?" I asked getting up and he started dragging me by my wrist._

_"You have to go to ORB, PLANTS isn't a safe place for you any longer," he said. He drove faster then he usually does and we went to a forest. We ran in there for a while. He wouldn't answer my questions anymore. _

_There were GUNDAM's flying around over us. _

_"Cagalli," Athrun yelled at me. I shielded my ears from the explosion. A weight suddenly fell on top of me shielding me from the falling rocks. "You all right," he asked opening one eye, his face was covered in pain._

_"Yeah," I nodded, "what about you,"_

_"Benn better, been worse," he said standing up and pulling me up too. "We got to get out of here before they find us," he ran pulling me by the wrist. I couldn't keep up to him with him being a co-ordintor and me a natural. "Hurry up; I know you can move faster."_

_"Athrun, where are we going, what are we running from," I said._

_"Don't be stupid, you don't have time for your childish games," he said, "Dearka is waiting for you at the end of the path, he will take you away from here, you will be safe then okay. No more war, I promise," he said pushing me against the mountain wall shielding me from more explosions. He had a hand on the back of my head._

_"You'll be alright, won't you?" I asked when if finished._

_"Yeah," he said, "Run," I ran to the end of the path where Dearka was waiting. "I'll see you again right, somewhere other then the battle field right. You'll meet me in ORB won't you?"_

_"Of coarse I wouldn't miss seeing you in a dress for anything," he teased. Then Dearka dragged me away. Everything exploded and in an instant Athrun was gone and I was safe in a GUNDAM flying away._

_"ATHRUN," I yelled trying to get out. Dearka held me tight as we flew away. "NO, he can't be dead," I sobbed. _

_We arrived on the archangel. "Cagalli," I heard someone say. I didn't look up. I held onto Dearka's waist as he led me to a room in silence. _

_"Is she alright," I heard a voice whisper._

_I didn't have the energy or will to look up. _

_"She isn't hurt, but Athrun… he… he's gone," Dearka tried not to cry. I rested my head on his lap and hugged him even tighter._

_"FUCK," was yelled and a fist came in contact with the wall._

_"I'm sorry," I muttered, "He was protecting me. It's my entire fault,"_

Cagalli woke up suddenly, tears streaming down her face. There were some nurses in here checking on her.

"What's wrong?" they asked.

"Nothing, bad dream," she said turning away to face the wall. They left after that. She got up and showered and went looking for something to distract her.

"Hey princess," Dearka teased. She ran away from him, he can't be happy. "What's eating her?"

"Larva," the blond called running up to him. "What you doing?"

"I got to go do my shifts," he said smiling and leaving her. Cagalli went to the hanger but it was deserted except the mechanics.

She went to the shotting room and started shotting but her hands were trembling so her aim was off. "Shit," she swore.

Arms went around hers and larger hands held hers steady pulling them back up to the target. The finger on top of her pulled the trigger and it hit dead centre.

"So what's wrong with you," he asked pulling off her ear plugs with his mouth. She shook her head and he started to tickle her.

"Okay… okay…" she said giving up. He stopped and seated her on his lap and looked her in the eye, "I had a bad dream," the girl mumbled.

"What happened," he asked. She kind of expected him to laugh but he didn't, he was curious.

So she told him everything and he listened the whole time. He hugged her tight, "I'm not going anywhere, honey. You can't get ride of me even if you try," he said.

"I love you Athrun," she said hugging him around the neck and hiding my head on his shoulder. He was like the best big brother in the world.

"Yeah, I love you too," he said. He loved her the same way. She was the cutest little sister and he was going to protect her. They sat on the floor of the shooting room until a message came over the speaker.

_"Everyone on Mission #3.5.9 team A to team D, #2.4, or bodyguard of the Chairman please go to briefing room one," _she repeated the message.

"Better be going then," Athrun said, getting up and putting her on his back. Everyone was seated in the Chairs and the Chairman and the mission controller were up the front. "I wonder why you were wearing a dress," Athrun said leaning towards her.

"I don't know, but maybe because if I went to ORB that's all I'm allowed to wear," she said under her breath.


	14. Chapter 14

Too lazy to edit!! sorry mum sent me to my friends for the week! i didn't have it there and i only got on the computer a bit! Aww but i want reveiws!!

EllieEllieEllieEllieEllieEllieEllieEllieEllieEllieEllieEllieEllieEllieEllieEllieEllieEllieEllieEllieEllieEllieEllieEllieEllieEllieEllie

"Hey, miss Cagalli," Ari said sitting on the other side of her.

"Huh," Cagalli looked over at her innocently. She was in a ZAFT red uniform. Cagalli had never seen her in a uniform; she looked different from usual.

"I said _hey_," she giggled.

"Sure," Cagalli sat back and the lights turned off.

They briefed everyone for what they already knew, but there is always one cough Cagalli cough that doesn't listen. Cagalli was to be the chairman's guard during, before and after meetings, but the rest she had off. Athrun was to be sitting along side of his father as possibly future leader. They were to be arriving in two hours and were told to get ready.

"Why did we need rooms if we aren't even on the ship for a night?" Cagalli asked walking with Athrun to the bridge.

He looked at her, "After this we're going to earth," he said.

"Really? Oh wow, it has been so long since I've been there," she exclaimed excitedly. She went skipping around Athrun following after her. She bumped into someone and ran into a wall. "Ow, crap," she said.

"What the language," a deep voice said.

"Hump," she crossed her arms. "I can swear all I want, what you going to do about it?"

He sighed and continued on, "Kids these days."

"Old farts these days," Cagalli called after him.

"Cagalli, you alright," Athrun rushed up to her.

"I hit my back on the railing," she whined.

He rubbed her back, "Better?"

"A little," she mumbled, "I'm hungry, I want a cookie,"

"They don't have cookies on board, you think you'd know that by now," Athrun sighed at the blondes stupidity.

"You dad has cookies, I know it," she grinned skipping off to an unknown destination until she opened the door and the chairman was lying on a bed rubbing his temples.

"Get out of here Cagalli," he yelled not looking up.

"Aw, you're so mean, you always ruin my fun," she sat on the edge of his bed, "How do you know it is me?"

"Do are the _only_ one that doesn't knock," he said. "What do you want?"

"I was wondering where you put the cookies?" she asked. He glanced at her before dropping his head again, "Hey, it's me we're talking about."

She sighed and pointed to his traveller bag.

"Thanks," she giggled going to the bag.

Athrun arrived as Cagalli was going through the bag, "Chairman," Athrun saluted.

"Athrun, what a pleasure," he rolled his eyes.

"Sorry sir, I'll just get Cagalli and go," he said. Cagalli had a cookie hanging out of her mouth and had her arms and legs wrapped around a large glass jar.

"I want to stay in here," she said, "You stay too, have a cookie," she pulled off the lid and Athrun refused. "They are good, he always has some in his office bottom draw," she said.

The chairman glared at her in a 'how do you know that?' look before sighing

"Hey, what do you think I do when you are out, my work?" she laughed.

"When are you leaving?" he asked.

"After you and Athrun have a cookie?" she floated over to the bed and opened the lid. Two cookies floated out and they took it. "Are you sick sir?"

"No, me? Never," he rolled his eyes.

"Its okay, when I'm sick I sleep," Cagalli said, "You should sleep more,"

"Whenever I try a little blonde natural decides to come and wake me," he growled.

"Bye sir," she ran away after dropping the jar. Athrun followed after her in a rush.

"Cagalli," Athrun called pulling her down to put two feet on the ground.

"Athrun," she smiled up at him.

"Do you know what you are doing, he could kill you," he said.

"He would have done it by now if he was. Gosh you are just like him, you both need to loosen up," she floated away.

A message came over saying they were to be landing soon. "Bye-bye, Mr Zala," she said saluting him and running away.

Cagalli went to the hanger and went looking for Dearka. He was flirting with some poor innocent girl. "Dearka," she jumped onto his shoulders and looked at his face.

"Better mood?" he asked.

"Yep, nightmare, over it," she smiled, "Who is that?"

"This is…" he looked at here.

"Lily," she said like he should know that. She saluted Cagalli, "Congratulations on making FAITH." She then walked away.

"What's eating her?" Cagalli asked.

"People think you are too reckless to be in FAITH, too young, immature, innocent," he said trailing off.

"And because I'm a natural," she said. Getting off, "Did you know my father is going to be there?"

"Yes," he smiled, "I've been informed."

"Isn't it brilliant?" she smiled.

"Yes," he nodded.

They were called to do whatever they were meant to be doing. Cagalli went looking for the Chairman; he was going to a meeting so she was needed.

She was to the right of the Chairman. He glanced at her, she was nervous. He smiled at her, "What if he doesn't believe it is me, what if he hates me because I'm in ZAFT?"

"Then he isn't a very good father," he said. EAF and ORB were waiting for them with their leaders in front of everyone else. Cagalli saw her father and quickly looked away stepping closer to the Chairman trying not to make it noticeable.

"Chairman," the EAF guy said coming forward. (I don't know his name so he in now Areal because I'm creative. I know someone is Areal but I'm not sure so it is now him.)

"Lord Areal," the Chairman said, "Lord Athha," he then said glancing at me for a reaction.

"Chairman," they shook hands. "You have a young set of guards this time," Her father said.

"Only the best," he smiled.

"Shall we go now," Areal said. They all left into a meeting room. Cagalli stood to the left of the chairman and Athrun stood on the right as future Chairman. Lord Athha kept looking at Cagalli except she would look at him.

They fought for hours and Cagalli stood like a good solider the whole time. They had a 5min break after two hours.

"Athrun go talk to him and Athha you guard him," The chairman muttered. He had another three guards so he would be fine for now.

"Father," Athrun said, "I'm going to go talk to someone," he started walking.

"Athha, go with him," he said loudly. Everyone looked at them for a moment before just thinking it is ironic.

"Lord Athha, Athrun Zala," Athrun introduced himself.

"Athrun, how are you? Meetings aren't very fun," he smiled glancing at Cagalli.

"No sir," he said.

"My daughter never enjoyed them," he said and Cagalli smirked.

"I think I understand what you are saying," he glanced at her.

"Why don't we go over there for a while, it is quite loud in here," Lord Athha said pointing to the empty meeting room.

"Yes sir," Athrun smiled. They went into the room.

"Cagalli," he asked quietly.

She smiled deviously, "Hey daddy,"

"Oh my lord, Cagalli I thought you were dead," he said hugging her.

"Yeah, sorry about that," she said looking guilty. "I get off half an hour after this meeting, I'll meet you outside."

He nodded. Cagalli hugged him tight. "I missed you so much," they both said.

Athrun's heart hurt, he was keeping them apart. The meeting was starting again and people started to file into the room. Lord Athha took his seat and Cagalli went back to her spot to the left of the Chairman.

She smiled at him and the chairman nodded back pleased. The meeting dragged on for what seemed like hours. Cagalli tried to be still the whole time. She diverted sides with the guard beside Athrun so he could entertain her under the table. (NOTHING WRONG YOU PERVERT).

When the meeting finally ended Cagalli dragged the chairman out of the building, to the hotel they were staying at and then ran to the lounge where her father was already waiting with his guards.

"Lord Athha," Cagalli saluted.

"You were one of the PLANTS chairman's bodyguards, am I correct?" he asked.

"Yes sir," she said formally while trying to hide her smirk.

"Is there something you want," he asked also trying to hide his smirk.

"I was wondering if we could talk over in meeting room one, I want to understand your point of remaining neutral in this war," she asked.

"I have nothing else to do so why not help you understand," he shrugged getting up and following her. Athrun was waiting in the room for them.

"Athrun, this is my father and father this is my best friend Athrun," she introduced.

"So this morning was a set up?" he smiled shaking hands with him.

"By the chairman himself," she smiled, "That is why I'm here, I was meant to be delivering a disk to you so I could see you again but I got sick and someone else did it then this came up and I literally jumped at the occasion," she said.

"Lady Cagalli," a guard asked curiously.

"Hey," she smiled.

Everyone started smiling their princess is still alive. "Sit down," Cagalli said, "I need to explain why I'm in red."

"It isn't your colour," he shook his head. She pouted, "I meant it looks good on you but doesn't suit you."

"I have to explain why I'm in ZAFT," Cagalli said. Athrun held her hand under the table and her father sat on the other side of the table. He rubbed his leg against hers and wrapped in around hers.

"Go ahead," he smiled.

"When I was caught on an island after getting shot down, I got taken prisoner but they trained me in combat and then I went into battle. ZAFT are being misjudged, they are good people and Patrick helped me so much,"

"Wait who is Patrick?" he interrupted.

"Chairman Patrick Zala, Athrun's father," she said.

"You call the Chairman by his first name?" he asked.

"I call Lord Athha dad," she joked, "Nah, we're on friendly terms." She smiled, "Back to my story, for the past few months, ZAFT have been looking after me very well, they haven't hurt me or mistreated me. They all know I'm a natural but treat me as equal, they believe we are equal until you start firing at the. Patrick has made me a member of FAITH; they would kill me if I declined the offer but now I like it. I've made a tone of new friends and I'm happy and free. I promise when the time comes and I'm needed back in ORB, I'll come but for now, I request you let me explore what is right and wrong. Until I have to take over ORB."

"Hmm," he said, "But Cagalli, then you will be leaning towards the PLANTS because that is where you lived."

"I'll look at all pieces of the puzzle," she said.

He sighed, "I agree you want freedom but running off and joining another army is not the kind of freedom I can grant."

"I'm going to do it with or without your permission but it all determines weather or not I'm coming home," she said.

He sighed and leaned his chin on his hand. He shut his eyes for a few moments. Athrun was reminded of Cagalli when she was thinking, "I want you to come home today, I want you to be safe, you are my baby girl, I want you to be happy so, come home when I call you but… keep in contact, okay baby," he said getting up.

Athrun let go of Cagalli's hand and took his leg away. Her father stood behind her and hugged her tightly. "I love you, baby, come home safely please," he whispered.

"Wait for me to come home okay, I don't want you going anyway so, wait for me, I'll bee home on my eighteenth birthday, the latest,"

"That is just over two years," he said, "I'll send you the motorbike I promised."

She squealed and hugged him tighter, "Thank you, thank you, thank you,"

"Love you baby girl," he smiled.

Cagalli and Athrun went back to their rooms, which were beside each other. Cagalli flopped on her bed trying to stop the tears from staining her pillow. She slept lightly that night, not peacefully though. Cagalli was running around annoying everyone until she had to start her shift. She was told she wasn't allowed to wear her uniform until she calmed down. Everyone else was ordered to wear the correct uniform so she was the only one walking around in casual cloths, but she didn't even notice.

She had earphones in her ears, lollypop hanging out of her mouth, long baggy pants that were too long for her, and an extra large jumper. She looked about thirteen now. She was humming along with the music.

"What do you want to do?" she asked smiling evilly. She jumped to the place beside her and put an innocent face on, "I don't know Cagalli." She then moved to another spot, "But don't you go causing havoc or I'll be angry and kill you," she jumped into her first spot, "You are no fun," she whined. She jumped in the second spot and went dramatic, "He'll kill you Cagalli, don't do it, Cagalli why can't you just behave," she was begging. She jumped into the third spot, "Be wise and listen to him, you are causing me to have a headache," she said less dramatically. She went to her first spot, "You guys don't let me have any fun, I'm going to run off to ORB with my father," she jumped into the second spot, "don't go Cagalli," then the third, "No, I command you to stay. I'm Chairman; you have to do what I say." She found a new spot, "Come with me Cagalli, let's go home," she went to her original spot, "I really need a life," she then started walking again. She heard chuckling and turned around.

"Let me guess, you, Athrun, The Chairman and your father got one line in there," Dearka smiled standing along side of Ari, Zara, Kei, and Yzak.

"Did I get them that good?" Cagalli joked.

"The headache gave away the chairman, the constant whining about saving you was 100 Athrun and your father was just your father," Dearka smiled.

"Need something to do?" Zara asked her.

"No, I'm quite happy walking the halls endlessly talking to myself," she rolled her eyes, "What do you have in mind??"

"Nothing, just curious," she shrugged walking past, smirking to herself, "We have a shift to go to."

Cagalli clenched her fists and bit her tongue trying to stop her irritation from spewing from her mouth. She mentally cursed at her as she growled.

"I'm not working, so let's go get some ice-cream okay Miss Cagalli," Kei said smiling widely.

"Ice-CREAM," she said getting more excited with each second.

They sat in a café, eating ice-cream Cagalli, and sipping coffee Kei. Cagalli swung her legs on the chair which seemed that a ten year-old could reach but she couldn't.

"So does the eye hurt?" Cagalli asked after taking the spoon out of her mouth.

He shook his head, "Not normally, I sometimes get headaches though."

"Did it hurt?" she asked

"For a few months," his face was emotionless. Cagalli smiled widely at him, "You are really immature," he smirked.

"Am not," she poked her tongue at him, crossed her arms and looked the other way.

"Are too,"

"Am not,"

"You so are,"

"I am so not,"

"Whatever,"

"Damn right,"

She glared at him until smiling her usual childish smile. "Yuck, Athrun drinks coffee too, it is so gross. One time when I was still living in ORB I tried some and I was sick for a week," she said changing topic as easy as the last one started.

"Your taste buds are immature as you are," he smiled, "Mr Waltfeld makes the perfect coffee, but he isn't here right now."

"…" her eyes widened, "The desert tiger?" she muttered.

"Yes, have you met him?" he asked.

"Once, Kira and I met him in the city one day and there was a little fight so he took me home to get cleaned up and a few days later he got murdered," she muttered sadly.

"N-no," he said shocked. Cagalli couldn't meet his eyes.

"It was a kill or be killed situation," Cagalli muttered to the ground. "It was inevitable."

"I understand," he said after a moment, "This is a war after all."

They sat in silence until Cagalli started humming to herself, "So what do you want to do now," she smirked.

"Your shift is starting soon," he said.

Cagalli looked at her watch and groaned, "Awe, I don't want to go."

"Doom on, go get dressed and I'll bring you there," he said putting some money on the table and leaving.

"But my uniform is itchy," she said climbing onto his back.

"Quit complaining, you don't have to wear it all the time," he said bouncing her once.

She bit his ear in retaliation. "Hey," he called.

"My bad," she smiled. She got changed and went to the meeting like a good solider and stood up straight and waited.


	15. Chapter 15

Here is the very last chapter of CBW, have fun!

XXX

When it was over she went looking for a playground after changing. There was a huge jungle-gym near the hotel they were staying at and snuck out while everyone was at dinner. She swung upside down until she got a headache and had to move to something else.

When it was late she decided it was about time to go back. She crept into the building careful not to be seen by anyone from ZAFT. She was able to make it to her room without being seen and she ran into the shower pretending to be in the bath the whole time.

The turned on the lights to the bathroom and there was someone sitting in the bathtub without any water in it.

"Have I ever told you I read minds?" Athrun asked casually before getting a bit angry and growling, "Where the hell were you?"

"China," she smirked.

"China?"

"Yes China," she giggled.

"I was worried sick about you, why didn't you bring your mobile?"

"I lost it," she shrugged.

"Again?"

"Yep," she nodded smiling innocently as if she doesn't loose one a month.

Athrun got up and glared at her, "You know every second I don't see you, I'm worrying about you," he said.

She pouted, "I'm not a baby,"

He sighed, "But you do stupid things," he hugged her, "Just tell me whenever you go somewhere."

"Okay, sorry Athrun," she muttered nuzzling his shirt.

A siren echoed through the halls loud, "A fire alarm?" she asked looking at Athrun panicked.

"No, I nuclear alarm," he said calmly then realised what he said and yelled, "Someone is setting nukes at us,"

"What do we do," she was almost in tears while jumping around the room stressing.

"We have to do our duty, protect the chairman," he said running to where the chairman would be. "Father, what's happening?"

"I don't know," he yelled extremely pissed off, "Nobody would tell me."

"All civilians to shelters," someone called over a speaker, "I repeat all civilian's are to report to the shelters."

"All Mobile suit pilots please report to their machines, I repeat _all_ mobile suit pilots," a different voice announched.

Cagalli was the first one out the door, but she was held back before making it to the last room.

"Cagalli," she turned quickly to see her father's worried face. It looked as though he'd aged twenty years in one moment, "where are you going. Please don't go out there, I know what you are thinking, but you are just one person, you can't save the world."

"But I can make a difference, even if it is saving a few lives," she hugged him tightly, "I love you daddy, this is my job. See you later, that's a promise," she winked at him before running off with Dearka by her side.

"I never thought I'd see the day," he mumbled,

"What," she asked glancing at him.

"You crying because you have to go into battle," he joked. Once they made it to the hanger they got into their machines.

"ZAFT will be the first to leave, then ORB, followed by EAF," the voice from before called.

Cagalli was the last to leave. "Cagalli, Cagalli Yula?"

"Huh?" Cagalli looked up from the buttons, "Your Miriallia Haww, from the Archangel?"

"Yeah," she smiled, "Fancy seeing you in a place like this? What have you been up to lately?"

"I'm now a member of FAITH,"

"Congratulations, I always thought you were a natural,"

"I am, just a special case,"

"Aren't you always," she smiled, "I've seen you on the news a lot."

"Really?! For good or bad?" she asked excited.

"Sorry to cut the conversation short ladies, but you're holding up the whole show," Dearka smirked.

"Cagalli Yula Athha, Goddess of Victory, I'm launching," she said taking off. "How many are there?"

"Nice of you to join us?" Yzak snarled.

"What took you so long," Athrun hissed.

"I was catching up with an old friend," she said, "What's the numbers? I don't see anything…"

"The funny thing is, we don't know where it came from," Athrun said, "So we have to do a search."

"Awe fuck no," Cagalli yelled flying back.

"What's going on," Athrun yelled.

"Can't you see, it is a decoy," she yelled. "They got all of ZAFT and ORB out here so there are very few people protecting Patrick and my dad. All the civilians are in a riot trying to get to shelters while the EAF kill the leader of PLANTS and ORB without any witnesses."

"Shit," Yzak yelled.

Cagalli sprinted to where the Chairman and her father were. She pulled out her gun just outside the door. Athrun and Dearka were by her sides by then.

"Kill two birds with one stone," Dearka mumbled while fiddling with the lock.

"Or two leaders with one bullet," Cagalli said pushing him aside and doing it in a second.

"I loosened it for you," he muttered. They got their guns ready. Many ZAFT and ORB soldiers were behind them. Cagalli signalled for them to go in and they all circled around them.

"What is the meaning of this," The Chairman yelled.

"Cagalli if you will," Athrun said.

"Daddy," she screamed drawing everyone's attention to the man with a gun to his head.

"Tell us princess, you analysis," the leader snarled.

She bit her lip, "While they set off a fake alarm putting us all in chaos they were going to kill you both with no witnesses or protection."

"Very smart and I always thought you were a natural,"

"I am! What is it with people and saying that today," she yelled about to kick his in the shins when the person tightened the grip on the gun just loose enough so it wouldn't fire.

"Well too late, they will be dead even if you kill me," he said.

The man that held the gun to Lord Uzumi's head got ready to pull the trigger.

"BANG,"

A gun shot sounded through the room, echoing off the walls.

"Ca-ga-lee," Athrun said slowly. Her eyes were shut and she held a gun pointed at her father's attacker.

She shock her head her hair and tears flying around the room with the blood of the one she just killed. With her eyes still shut she moved her aim towards the Chairman and shot without even looking. His attacker fell to the ground in an instant. He only moved a second ago and was already dead. The chairmen stood with wide eyes as the bullet just missed him moments ago.

"That's just bloody mad. What is she," Lord Areal yelled.

She moved her aim towards him, opening her eyes; everyone was shocked to see the difference, the indescribable change. Deadly. Empty. Lost. Dangerous.

"You tried to kill mine and Athrun's father," she said. He was shaking in fear. "I will not hesitate to kill you, you're a monster," she yelled tears streaming down her face.

He straightened up, "You're just a little girl, you don't have the guts," he pulled out a gun of his own and held it to her father.

"BANG,"

Another bullet went flying. Azreal lay on the ground blood flowing from him chest.

"Daddy," Cagalli yelled catching her father before he hit the ground. He had a knife sticking out of his back. "Daddy, daddy, wake up. Look at me."

He didn't move, flinch or react. He lay on the ground with the knife in his back. Cagalli stood up and shot the man until Athrun pulled her away and into another room, she got six bullets into him.

"Someone, call the paramedics," people yelled from the other room.

Cagalli fought Athrun off and fell to the floor gripping her heart, tears falling to fast. She screamed and cried and pushed everyone away, she didn't let anyone touch her. All her friends were crowded around her, she didn't care and wouldn't move. They stepped back a little after a moment but none left the room.

Kei got up and moved towards her, "Cagalli, I'm here, brothers here for you," Kei said kneeling beside her.

"Brother," Athrun said to Ari who shrugged.

"Brother?" she mumbled looking at him.

"Yes I'm here, don't worry anymore. Everything will be okay, because I'm here now," he said. He pulled her to his chest, she was so much smaller then him. "It's okay, because I'm here and I'll protect you," he whispered in her ear.

"Brother," she relaxed into his chest, "I'm okay now, because brother will protect me."

"Yes, brother is here," he nodded. She fell asleep in his arms curled up to his chest, gripping his shirt tightly. He carried her to her room.

"What's with the brother crap?" Yzak asked, "Why'd you neve tell us?"

"You think I'm actually her brother," he snickered, "She just needed assurance she still had family or something like that and I just new what to say."

"You tricked her?" Athrun growled.

"I'll be her brother for as long as she want's or needs me to be," he said. _'And even when she doesn't'_

They all looked at Athrun for his reaction, he nodded in understanding. "I understand but there is one thing I don't," he mumbled, "Why you all looked at me?"

"Because you are obviously in love with her and she is the only thing that matters," Dearka teased in a over-dramatic voice.

"You looked like you were about to cry when she pushed you away," Zara teased.

"Huff," he muttered crossing his arms and going into Cagalli's room. She was asleep curled up in her bed. After seeing that, it broke his heart, he went to the medical centre and they were going haywire over keeping him alive.

They had remover the knife and were pumping blood into him while giving him stitches. By special demand of the Chairman he was to be taken care of by co-ordinators and if they didn't trust him then ORB medics were allowed to watch and help.

"Why do you care Chairman, they will just get a new representative," Athrun said standing beside his father.

"Because it will kill Cagalli and you know she is next in line for the throne and she won't refuse if he dies," he said, "But if he is alive the fighting spark will shine brighter then usual and she will won't to destroy the EAF and she will do it for us."

"I understand, it is your own selfish pride, you want her to continue fighting you because you know if she goes back to ORB, you will be her enemy and you know her abilities," he snorted, "You aren't just doing this to make her happy. I'm disappointed in you chairman, I thought you cared for her, more then just a soldiers fighting spirit."

"Don't ever say I don't care about her," he yelled, "She is like a daughter to me." (Awe cute right?)

"But this is her _real_ father," Athrun was confused. Why would he want to save his rival?

"I want her to be happy and you addressed me as Chairman which meant we were speaking on military terms but if you came up to me and said, 'father' then I would have said straight out I wanted to make her happy," he shrugged.

"You really are a twisted man… father," Athrun shock his head.

"And you really are a love sick puppy," he smirked, "Talking to the chairman like that over such matters."

"What is it with everyone and saying I love her," he said, "I think I'd be the first to know."

"You'd think that, wouldn't you," he smirked.

Athrun pouted and crossed his arms, "You're annoying."

"You're immature,"

"Am not,"

"Are too,"

"Am not,"

"Just proved it," he smirked, "You are so like you mother it scars me."

"Promise not to fall in love with me," Athrun scrunched up his face.

"Not in a million years,"

"Thank goodness," he rolled his eyes. "How is he?" Athrun asked after a moment.

"Stable, one the operation is done they are moving him to his room so he is more comfortable," he responded.

"I understand," Athrun nodded, "It's nice to have you back father." Athrun left.

"It's nice to be back," he mumbled to himself.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Kei sat on Cagalli's bed as she slept silently. Her face was worried and her dreams unpleasant but she would prefer to be in the world of dreams then reality. She lay unmoving, with only the rise and fall of her chest signalling life to the naked eye.

He held a photo in his hand, staring at it without expression or emotion. He flipped it backwards and forwards. He glanced at her mentally counting down from 5 till she groaned and opened her eyes.

"Morning sleeping beauty," He smiled. She sat up rubbing her eyes before flopping back down and attempting to sleep.

The doors opened and Athrun walked in smiling, "As expected." Athrun stood in front of Kei, "Has she woken yet?"

"She woke up a second ago but went straight back to sleep," he answered.

Cagalli suddenly shot up, "Athrun, where is my father?" she sobbed jumping off the bed and kneeling in front of him wrapping her arms around his waist, "Is he alive? Please don't tell me he's dead." Tears were streaming down her face.

"Come with me," he said sadly, "I need to talk to you, so let's go for a walk."

"No, no, no," she shook her head, "It can't be true."

Athrun held her hand with her trailing a step behind him. She let a trail of tears on the ground. They went to the hospital wing and he opened up a room just before it. It had a huge four post bed in the middle of the room with fine furniture surrounding it.

A figure lay in the bed. Cagalli recognized him straight away and ran up to the bed bawling her eyes out, "Athrun you jerk, why did… you… bring me hear?" she sobbed.

To her, her father looked pail and unmoving.

"What? Don't you want to see me or something?" Lord Athha said weakly opening his eyes.

"Dad," she yelled about to jump on him when Athrun grabbed her collar holding her back.

"He just got stabbed, go slowly, okay," he said. She nodded and slid onto the bed. He leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Didn't think I could die that fast did you?" he joked. She laid her head on his shoulder and curled up next to him.

"I only just saw you again, I didn't want to loose you," she said. She broke down into tears realising what she did, "I just killed four people. I'm a murderer, I cold blooded murderer." Her father tried to sit up but failed.

"Cagalli calm down," he yelled touching her shoulder. She looked shocked at human contact and pushed him away.

Athrun grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to his chest. Her attempts to break his iron grip failed. She laid her head on his shoulder. "You did well; you saved both our dads lives. If you didn't kill them then both my mum and dad and yours too would be dead," Athrun whispered.

"They might be dads too, I just killed four people's children," she sobbed.

He held her tight to his chest as she cried onto his shoulder. Her father watched from the bed, the way Athrun controlled Cagalli, calmed her down and mad her believe that she saved two people's lives. Patrick Zala stood at the door only noticed by Lord Uzumi.

He thought it was very different from the first time he saw them together, they were fighting on the floor of a shuttle and now they are curled up on the floor watching out for each other.

Cagalli was unusually quiet for the rest of the day. She didn't sleep much and wanted to stay away from her father and the Chairman. She sat in darkness staring at the floor to roof mirror that was in her cupboard. She leaned on the wall opposite it.

"I'm not a murderer, I'm not," she reassured with herself. "I saved daddy and Patrick's lives, I did well."

She got up and went to the room she knew her father would be in. there were a few maids and nurses in with him but he excused them so it was only him and her.

She didn't say anything and curled up in the bed beside him and fell asleep without talking. He put an arm around her shoulder and went to sleep too.

XXX

Just joking, stay tuned!


	16. LISTEN UP

OKAY PEOPLE

OKAY PEOPLE!!

LISTEN! LISTEN! LISTEN!

I'm sick of you moaning about how immature she is! Every review I get (Basically) is complaining about it! I know she is out of character but I kind of can never get her right! I know that and I'll openly admit that! But for this I structured her to be that way so she could be different and fit in the story… MY story!


	17. AN

OKAY PEOPLE

I guess I came across wrong, I'm not annoyed I just am informing you! Sorry!


	18. Chapter 16

Kei knocked on Cagalli's dad's door and Cagalli opened it

Kei knocked on Cagalli's dad's door and Cagalli opened it. "Kei," she grinned, "What you doing?"

Her father sat on his bed with a tiny table on his lap with a poker game happening.

"I was hoping to speak to your father for a while when he's not busy," he forced a smile that screamed fake.

Lord Athha smiled, "Why not over a game of poker, the more the merrier," he smiled just as fake. Cagalli looked at both of them nervously.

"In private if you will sir," Kei said.

Cagalli looked at the two, "I'm going to go find Athrun and see if he wants to come to the park, see you later," Cagalli skipped away.

Kei moved into the room and pulled up a chair beside his bed, "Long time since I've seen you, you would have been about seven then."

"Yes, it has been a while," he said, "I've been thinking… we have to tell her and find the _other one_. You still can find them can't you?"

Athha looked at the blanket smoothing it out, "We agreed never to tell them."

"That was under different circumcises. I was in PLANTS, _other one_ was on Luna and Cagalli was on earth," he said, "But now we are all linked, Cagalli knows _other one_ quite well and we have become friends. They need to know."

"His name isn't _other one_, his name is Kira Yamato," Athha said looking away, "And yes, I have a feeling it is time. I'll make some calls to the Yamato's and arrange for them to meet us somewhere in three days."

"I'll be back on PLANTS by then… and so will Cagalli," Kei said, "I'll arrange for us to meet at red alpha, there is an abandoned warehouse there."

"I'll be there," he answered, "But till then keep your mouth shut."

"You're not my father last time I checked," he said leaving.

"But you are the one who decided to break the arrangement," he smirked before Kei left the room.

SHISHISHISHISHISHISHISHISHISHISHISHISHISHISHISHISHISHISHISHISHISHISHISHISHISHISHISHIT

"Athrun," Cagalli called going into his room, "Let's go to the park."

Athrun lay on his bed with his eyes shut, but he wasn't the type of person to sleep during the day. He didn't move, only grunted. Oh no, ATHRUN IS DEAD!!

Cagalli walked up beside him concerned, "Athrun, are you okay?"

He grunted again before opening his eyes. He lives! "I'm fine," he said weakly with a crappy attempt of a smile on his face, "Let's go to the park before it gets dark."

Cagalli pushed him down feeling his forehead, "Athrun, according to my scientistic analysis… you're sick."

"Thanks for that honey," he smirked.

She walked to the door, "I'll get you the stuff I use when I'm sick."

"Honey, that is for stress. I'm not stressed," he said smiling sitting up again.

"What are you then?" she asked glancing over her shoulder but not turning.

He didn't answer at first and she began to smile, "It's because of headaches, honey, I'm fine. Remember, I'm a co-ordinator,"

"If you get to be fine, then I get to be a monkey," she smiled. Athrun laughed. "You sleep, I'll find a doctor," she said while leaving. She locked the door from the outside so he couldn't get out then went looking for a nurse.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Two days later Cagalli was throwing everything of Athrun's into a bag while he lay stressing on the bed. He would normally pack their bags but he was deathly pail. Everything was just thrown in and it was killing him to see her do it so messily.

Cagalli sat on the bag after finishing packing while trying to shut it. Once it was done up she throw it on the floor and smiled in content. Athrun was about ready to have a stroke. They heard chuckling from the door and turned to see Cagalli's father in a wheel chair and Athrun's father beside the nurse that was pushing the wheelchair.

Uzumi smiled, "Can't handle not being in control?"

"No I think it's the mess he can't handle," Patrick smirked, "He's always been a neat freak, even as a child. He never played in the mud and would scream when he got dirty. Little prissy."

"The complete opposites," Uzumi laughed, "We couldn't get Cagalli to clean her room or anything for that matter and we could never get her out of the mud."

"Complete opposites," they smiled at each other. Eww, what's with them?

"What do you want," Cagalli put her hands on her hips and glaring at them.

They both sniggered evilly, "We came to say that we are leaving now."

Cagalli and Athrun looked at each other confused before blinking a few times and looking back at their fathers. Cagalli picked up their two bags before roughly pulling Athrun up and walking out. Cagalli handed the bags to some of the body guards.

When they were half way to the ship docks Cagalli stopped and ran away without being noticed. Athrun started getting a bit woozy and had to make a toilet break but everyone continued without them.

"Cagalli," Dearka said sitting beside her. "What are you doing? We are meant to be leaving soon."

"I know," she mumbled, "But once I leave this place, I won't be able to see daddy for a long time."

"Who said that, Athrun and your fathers are on good terms at the moment? I think you are going to have to watch your back from now on, you just killed the EAF's leader, not may people on Earth are going to be happy about that."

"That has nothing to do with my father," she scolded.

He just shrugged, "It is just a warning, I'm watching your back but you can't go anywhere alone. The chairman will probably assign you a body guard."

"I'm in FAITH, I got to be able to handle myself," she stood up and started to leave. She didn't know what came over her. 'Get your head out of the clouds, Cagalli,' she thought to herself smiling.

She hugged her father tight, "I'll miss you baby girl," he whispered into her ear, "I'll see you soon."

"I love you, daddy," she said.

"What I want to know is how a very important political meeting turned into a family reunion," Patrick asked standing beside them.

"The one and only reason I came was to see him," Cagalli crossed her arms.

"So you didn't want to keep me safe? It was your own selfish desires? What if there was an assassin and I was alone because you refused to come and we were short of staff," Patrick pouted.

"You owe me your life, I saved your ass," Cagalli said heading for the ship. "Bye daddy, don't forget my birthday," she shouted waving at him.

"How could I, it is on every calendar, notice bored and is permanently engraved in my mind," he said sorrowfully as if it was a sad event.

"And that's the way it should be," she ran into the ship with her arms out like an airplane. The flight back was shorter then it was there. "Hey weren't we supposed to be going to earth?" Cagalli asked from her dining room.

"Yeah but plans have changed," Dearka said dealing.

She just shrugged and continued playing cards.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"OH MY GOD," Cagalli yelled running into a shop. She was just walking along the street with Dearka and Yzak when she suddenly disappeared.

They chased after her and found her looking at an antic shop. "What are we in here for," Yzak asked looking around.

Cagalli's eyes were glued on one item and not budging, "Look," she pointed.

They looked in the direction but couldn't find anything bright and flashy that would attract the young princess's amazement. All they saw was a whip and cowboy hat.

"What are you looking at," he asked.

"That, I use to have one just like it back in Orb, I haven't used it since I was like twelve," she said. The next thing they knew they were across the street. "I wonder if I can still do it?" she thought aloud.

She swung it around her head then quickly changed directions sending a crack sound through the leather. She repeated the action back and forward making each crack louder and louder. She bit her tongue that hung from her mouth. A crowd was forming from people passing by.

"Wow mummy, look at her," a boy shouted pulling on his mother's skirt.

"Yes honey it's very nice," she smiled and continued walking.

Cagalli started slowing until she stopped completely. "Wow, I didn't think I could still do that," she said.

"Can you teach me," Dearka asked walking up to her.

Only then did Cagalli realise the crowd that had formed. "Um… maybe later," she said embarrassed.

"Shows over," Yzak yelled sending everyone in a hurried walk to get away.

Cagalli's smile started to spread, "I haven't done that in years," she giggled, "I still got the touch."

"I want to learn," Dearka whined.

"I'm surprised you can't just pick up a whip and know how to do it, isn't that how you co-ordinators work."

"He's a special case, he would be considered a dumb natural," Yzak snarled picking up the whip and trying to make t crack but it only made a little sound. He tried over and over but it wouldn't work.

"Guess you aren't as smart as you thought you were," Cagalli giggled. He tried even harder, "Guess you coordinators haven't been given the gene. Bet they didn't think you'd need it to fight in a war."

He grumbled something Cagalli couldn't make out but Dearka started to chuckle, "There-there, Yzak," he said chuckling.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What's this," Ari yelled coming into the room holding Cagalli's new whip.

Everyone turned to Athrun and Cagalli who were seeing who could hold a stare longer. "Athrun, I never knew you liked it rough and all this time I thought you couldn't handle it," Kei said, "I would have played _rough_ if you told me."

"You should see Cagalli use it, she is like a machine," Dearka smirked misleading them.

"You've seen her use it and I haven't, why is he first?" Kei whined.

"Yzak has seen her use it and even had a go himself," Dearka continued.

Kei was pouting and about to cry, "I want a go, Cagalli, show me."

"I feel cheated," Ari sighed dramatically.

Kei jumped on her so she was lying on the floor, "Don't feel that, I love you most," he said child-like.

She crossed her arms and pretended him sitting on her stomach didn't hurt, "But you love another too."

"No-no-no," he shock his head furiously, "you the most, you the most."

"PDA, get a room," Zara yelled. Kei poked his tongue out before going to kiss her again.

"So why do you have the whip anyway," Zara asked looking up from the paper work she was going through with Cagalli.

"I'll show you," Cagalli was in the elevator waiting before they could blink. "Come on, come on, the sun is almost down, and I have to work tomorrow."

"Or at least turn up and annoy the chairman the whole day," Zara muttered. Cagalli showed off a little and tried to teach them but none could make it crack properly.

EqualsequalsEqualsequalsEqualsequalsEqualsequalsEqualsequalsEqualsequalsEqualsequalsEqualsequals

"Wake up, wake up, wake up," Cagalli yelled running through Athrun's apartment but he wasn't there. "Awe, he's already gone to work," she complained to herself.

She went to work early hoping to entertain herself with annoying the chairman. Well today was meant to be all about her, it was her birthday. She went to his office but his assistant said, "He and Master Athrun went to a meeting it had to be forwarded because some can't make it."

"Oh, I see," she smiled weakly thanking her then leaving. Dearka and Nicol were all in December city working on reconstructions or something. Yzak, Zara, Ari, and Kei were visiting some friends and family.

She lay on the couch in her office keeping a balloon a float with her breath. She gave up and went searching for something to pop it…

Scissors…

Too original…

Pen…

Too quick…

Thumb tack…

Too dull…

Screw driver…

Why is there a screw driver in my office?

Step on it…

Anger relief…

That WINS!!

She lined the balloon up with her foot and got ready to step on it, "WHY IS NO ONE AROUND ON MY BITHDAY!! MY BIRTHDAY, B-I-R-T-H-D-A-Y. THEY ARE AROUND EVERY OTHER DAY OF THE YEAR BUT TODAY, THEY ARE ALL GONE. I HATE EVERYONE!!" she started punching the cushions of the couch.


	19. Chapter 17

**Okay people it might be a while till i next update since my usb has broken and i haven't backed anything up and i was actually two hundred pages into it and now i've only got twenty chapters and i'm alread up to chapter 17 so once i get to twenty i might disappear for a while. but i'm seriously pissed cuase it just stopped working and it has everything on, all my NaNoWrMo planning and all the writting i've done in my whole life.**

"Good morning sunshine," Dearka sung coming into her office. "Happy Birthday," he held out a small box.

"Yay," she jumped at him but he pulled it out of reach but he pulled it out of reach.

"Nah-ah-ah," he tsked, "you have to do something first."

She thought for a moment before agreeing. The next thing she knew she was in his car in a short black dress with no sleeves and high shoes that pinched her toes. He led her to a location she had never been. They arrived at a large blue mansion.

"Welcome to the Joule estate," he smirked. They got out and went inside. A room was filed with people she was friends with and a few that she had seen once or twice.

"Daddy," she found him amongst the hundreds of others. She ran up to him and hugged him tightly almost sending him flying.

He winced. "Happy birthday princess," he smiled hugging her back.

"Oh gosh, your stab, are you okay," she laughed.

"Yeah, I got you a present," he said, "I'll give it to you after the party."

"Yay presents," she yelled bouncing up and down.

"Come on birthday girl, its cake time," Dearka smiled bringing her and her father tagged along.

"Cake, cake, cake," she said excitedly. There was a huge three layer cake covered in chocolate frosting.

The party was soon in full swing and there was loud music blasting through the monstrosity surround sound speakers Zara had around the room.

"Happy Sweet Sixteenth birthday," Zara said dragging Yzak over by holding his hand. His face was bright red.

"Happy birthday princess," he smiled, "Time to open your presents."

"You have to open ours first," Zara smiled.

"Okay," she smiled back. The music was turned down and everyone gathered around the table. Cagalli demolished the presents. She got and i-pod scream from Yzak and Zara. It is the newest version, you type in the name of the song you want and you can listen to anything you want in any language and everything. It was the size of an open hand but half a centimeter thin.

From Dearka she got a naughty nurse, policemen, and a lot of sex cloths. Ari batted him over the back of the head.

Ari and Kei got her a year's free supply of clothing from any shop on PLANTS.

Lacus and Nicol got her a new surround sound system after she broke her last one from having it too loud.

Everyone got her money of something little. She ended up with 26 stuffed toys, one thousand eight hundred and fifty dollars, a lot of jewelry and random items.

"Hey, where's Athrun?" Cagalli asked after a while.

Everyone looked around, "He's meant to be here," Dearka said.

"He was here when we were setting up," Ari said.

"Maybe, I haven't seen him yet," Cagalli shrugged.

Lacus smiled evilly to herself as she knew what was going to come down tonight. Cagalli escaped outside after flipping out. She sat on a tree branch watching the party through a window. It was so exciting to be at your own birthday party and not want to be there, so exciting since the only one you want there is missing. Best party ever.

"Well hello up there," Athrun called from below her.

"Hey, you're late," she pouted.

"Happy Birthday," he smirked holding his arms out as she jumped into them.

"Thanks," she giggled.

"Come with me," he whispered putting his finger to his lips signaling to be quiet. He took her hand and started leading her into the gardens.

"Where are we going?" she whispered.

"Secret," he hushed.

They ended up in an open meadow full of yellow flowers. Athrun put his hand in his pants pocket before grabbing her hand and slipping a ring on the special finger. It was a silver band with three pink rocks. He was blushing bright red, "I know all the stuff about you going to Orb soon and stuff, but maybe you know…"

"You idiot, you never even asked me out on a single date and now your asking me to marry you," she yelled.

"Actually you just assumed I asked you to marry me when in fact I didn't even mention the word," he mumbled, "I can always take it back."

She pouted, "No, mine,"

"Will you be mine in return," he smirked.

She stood on her tip-toes and kissed him on the lips, "Okay," she smirked. He smiled and leaned down to claim her lips. They were soft on hers and she liked the feel of it. She wrapped her arms around his neck. As they parted she winked at him.

She turned around from him before starting to run away, "Bye." He chased after her until she screamed and fell, then he sprinted after her.

"What's wrong," he crouched down to her, she was holding her ankle.

"Got you," she pushed him and ran away. He chased her around until grabbing her around the waist and bringing her to the ground with him.

They lay in the flowers; she curled up to his chest. He kissed the top of her head, "I love you," he whispered softly.

"I love you too," she whispered, closing her eyes. Athrun followed her into the land of dreams.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here," Cagalli and Athrun were woken to Dearka's teasing voice and a high pitch gasp.

"What is that," Ari yelled not quite sure if it was horror or not.

"What," Kei asked worried.

"That," she pointed to something.

"Wow, that is beautiful," Zara gasped, "I didn't even know they came that beautiful."

"Should've willed ya," Cagalli mumbled.

"Sorry honey we don't speak sleep," Yzak teased.

"Congratulations," Lacus said. Cagalli and Athrun's eyes shot open and saw their friends crowded around them.

They blushed, "Actually we're not engaged, we are in a virtual agreement that she is mine in return for that ring," Athrun said quickly.

"You keep believing that, chum," Dearka said rolling his eyes, "It's just like you to make everything sound political or an agreement."

"Shut up," Athrun blushed.

"I'm tiered," Cagalli yawned, flopping back on the flowers.

"Conrad's, have fun," they all turned around leaving him with Cagalli. He picked her up and caught up with his friends.

"Pink," Ari yelled.

"She hates pink, it will be blue or purple, I bet," Yzak said.

"Green," Athrun corrected, "her favorite color is green."

"Ha, you are both wrong," Dearka laughed.

Cagalli started fidgeting and Athrun just dropped her without much of a care, "Quit fidgeting would you," he smirked.

"Zala, you idiot, that hurt," she yelled jumping up and hanging on his ear with her teeth.

He chuckled, "Are you over it yet," he asked.

She grinned, "Yep, I'm tiered."

"Hey look, the suns coming up," Ari called.

They all turned and found the sky turned orange color. "Wow, it's beautiful," Cagalli said curling under Athrun's arm.

"I know I am," Athrun grinned.

"Shut up," Cagalli turned and started running to Yzak's house. They all chased after her like little children playing a game.

Lacus saw them all as short children with their puppy fat still present chasing after Cagalli in the garden. They looked so innocent and so happy as if their hands were never stained by blood of man. But then it all ended.

Lacus walked to the house more casually.

Cagalli was climbing up the stairs by the rails, on the outside. "Get down here you monkey," Athrun yelled.

"Yeah," they all called. She pushed herself backwards with her feet and grabbed onto a branch. She swung from branch to branch like a monkey without a tail. She made it into the roof and stood up.

"Wow, come up here guys, it is amazing," she yelled down.

"We aren't all monkeys you know," Yzak yelled.

"Use a ladder then," she called.

"Or the stairs," Lacus said. They ran inside and went through the rooms until they got in the attic and heard Cagalli talking to someone.

"Really," Cagalli yelled.

"Yeah," another voice said.

"By the way, how the hell did you get up here," she asked.

"Who do you think you learnt to climb from? Kisaka… Manna," he snorted and she laughed.

"But your stab," she said.

"It's almost healed but don't tell anyone, okay,"

"Okay daddy," she said.

"I think we have company though," he said.

"Morning Mr. Athha," Dearka smiled coming up first.

"Morning," he smiled, "Congratulations Athrun, first person to ever steal my baby girl's heart."

"How'd you know it was him," Cagalli pouted and crossed her arms and legs and sat on the roof.

"Who else would it be?" he teased, "Dearka, Nicol,"

"Thank-you sir, so we have your blessing?" he smiled.

"You had it before you even thought of asking," he grinned.

"Thank-you sir," he smiled widely.

"Let's go ask Patty," Cagalli smiled grabbing Athrun's hand and leaving him on the roof as she jumped off landing like a cat. Athrun stared down at the ground three stories away.

"I think I'll take the stairs," he mumbled not wanting to risk death. They met on the stairs as Cagalli and through every room looking for him.

"You think we should tell them he's gone home," Yzak asked.

"Nah," they all laughed.

"Is _that_ room locked?" Zara asked.

"Yeah," Yzak said thinking then shaking his head.

"You mean it's open," Dearka and Kei yelled before running to the stairs and going to the room they've never seen inside of.

"What are you doing?" Cagalli asked finding three men fighting to get in or keep out of a room.

"Nothing," they all said straightening up.

"Hey I just got a message, father had to work today so he went home last night," Athrun said getting off his phone.

"Well, I'm going home," Cagalli said, "if I had a car."

"But Cagalli I haven't given you your present yet," her father said coming in.

"Yay, more presents," she smiled.

"This way," he said leading her outside.

Out side stood a shinny black motorbike, it was really big and looked super fast. On top of it rested a black leather jacket, riding boots and a helmet.

"I promised didn't I?" he smiled as she squealed. She hugged him tightly before racing to give it a try. She put it on and sped off down the street.

"I'll show you to her apartment," Athrun offered bringing him to his car.

"Okay," he shrugged getting in. They arrived home ten minutes after Cagalli. She lay on the couch sleeping.

Athrun gave him a tour of the apartment. He went to the freezer before Athrun could stop him; it was filled with ice-cream, waffles, and other sweets. He went through the kitchen and found nothing slightly healthy.

"Typical," he mumbled, "Who does the shopping?"

"She does," Athrun mumbled, "She comes over my house most the time for diner and has lunch at work." He bit his lip, "She has frozen yogurt, and it is twenty percent real fruit."

**Be nice and reveiw**


End file.
